Emeraudes
by Lacrymae
Summary: Réponse au défis de Kokoroyume - Quand Harry découvre que Rogue se sert de la pierre de résurrection pour ramener Lily, une discussion s'impose. Transformer en recueil de One-shot. #5 : mythologies épilogue, raiting uniquement pour le dernier.
1. Emeraudes

Bonjour les gens ... première fois que je poste ici ... c'est mon baptême ^^ sur ce, cette histoire est issue du défis de kokoyume intitulé La pierre de résurrection, dont j'ai changé le titre sur conseil de l'auteur xD

Bon et bien ... bonne lecture ^^

**Emeraudes.**

Le professeur McGonagall discutait au détour d'un couloir avec le professeur Slughorn du « cas Rogue ». Intrigué, Harry Potter, qui venait d'accepter le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, s'arrêta juste avant le croisement et suivi la conversation de loin.

- Il m'inquiète, répétait Slughorn, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, même du temps où les jeunes Potter et Black s'en servaient comme cobaye.

- Oui, je m'en souviens aussi … argua McGonagall. Il ne sort même plus faire ses rondes, plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai remarqué qu'une lueur étrange perçait sous la porte de ses appartements …

- Son cas m'inquiète aussi, fit Slughorn, c'était un élève brillant, très brillant même, quoiqu'un peu sombre, et j'ai peur que la Magie Noire n'en ait pas fini avec lui …

- Quelqu'un devrait aller lui parler, proposa McGonagall.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au Survivant, pour balayer ses doutes, le soir même, il irait voir son ancien professeur de potion, depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui parler sans jamais réussir à se décider vraiment. Il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie pour qu'il finisse comme ça. Il se fichait d'un merci, il savait de toute manière qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il soumit son idée à Ron et Hermione qui émirent quelques réserves, mais qui ne l'empêchèrent pas d'y aller, ils savaient à quel point c'était important pour lui. Lui en revanche avait du mal à se rendre compte de l'importance nouvelle qu'il lui accordait. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à faire ça, mais il ressentait au plus profond de lui qu'il en avait besoin, que tout ça, quelque part le concernait. Aussi, il avait hâte que la journée finisse.

Le soir, au dîner, il fut incapable de décrocher son regard de son professeur de Potion, qui gardait ses yeux profondément ancrés dans son assiette, il ne mangeait pas, buvait à peine et il semblait plus décharné qu'à l'accoutumé. Harry tourna ses pensées vers lui, espérant qu'il l'entendrait, il avait fait énormément de progrès en légimancie. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le Maître des Potions ne lève les yeux vers lui, plongeant ses yeux d'ébène dans l'émeraude liquide des yeux d'Harry.

- Vous inquiétez tout le monde, professeur, pensa Harry.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas Potter, répliqua Rogue, hargneux. Et je ne suis plus votre professeur, fort heureusement pour mes nerfs …

- Severus ?

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !!! tonna la voix du maître des potions dans la tête du brun.

- Severus, pouvons-nous parler ailleurs ? insista Harry.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Potter, siffla Rogue.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez … mais je me méfierais des autres professeurs à votre place, et votre regard sur moi pourrait être très mal pris, prévint Harry, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Potter.

Puis la connexion fut coupée, et les deux décroisèrent leur regard. Harry se jura de rendre visite à son ancien professeur ce soir même, qu'importe ce qu'il dirait. Il sortit sans un mot de la Grande Salle, puis il prit la direction de ses appartements chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, qui lui servait toujours autant qu'au temps de sa scolarité, sans un mot ni un regard pour Ginny qui passait par là. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, mais elle se fit ignorer superbement.

Harry parcouru les couloirs de l'école dans un silence anxieux, caché sous sa fidèle cape, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans les appartements de Rogue. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait montré ses souvenirs de sa mère et lui, il le voyait … différemment. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il ne savait pas quoi, mais ses certitudes s'effritaient. Il avait convaincu le corps enseignant de garder le Maître des potions, bien contre l'avis du dit Maître des Potions, qui se tuerait plutôt que de le remercier. Mais Harry s'en contentait. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il s'était habitué aux répliques cinglantes de son ancien professeur. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien, il avait l'habitude d'être pris pour son père.

Il soupira, il recommençait. Il arrivait bientôt aux appartements de son professeur. Et soudain l'évidence le frappa. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour entrer ? Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir.

- Langue de vipère, lança une voix dans son dos.

Le professeur Rogue revenait de la Grande Salle. Harry sourit. Il suivit son ancien professeur dans ses appartements sans se faire repérer, du moins l'espérait-il. Il le suivit jusque dans son salon, prenant le temps pour la première fois de détailler ce qu'il voyait. Un immense canapé de cuir noir trônait au milieu, juste devant lui une table basse, vert sombre, presque noir, plus loin, sous l'unique fenêtre de la pièce se trouvait un buffet noir, sur lequel trônait sept groupes de copies. Les devoirs surement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble dans la pièce, étonnamment chaude et accueillante. Si ce n'est la cheminé, immense dont les ornements étaient de petits serpents qui ondulaient autour avec langueur et paresse. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre aussi grand qu'Harry et large d'au moins un mètre cinquante.

Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Harry, c'était la petite pierre, une émeraude surement qui était posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Et tout autour de la pierre qui luisait dans la pénombre, des photos. Deux enfants devant une balançoire, deux adolescents devant le Poudlard Express, deux adolescents devant Poudlard, à leur première sortie à Pré-aux-Lards, pendant une bataille de boule de neige, sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était toujours les mêmes personnes. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux profondément vert, un jeune garçon brun aux cheveux longs et au nez visiblement cassé au moins une fois dans sa vie et aux yeux aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Etrangement, les photos ne semblaient pas allées plus loin que leur 5ème année. Lily et Rogue. Sa mère et son professeur. Un profond soupire de lassitude souleva sa cape. Il se reprit en songeant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fit brusquement volte face, son professeur à quelques centimètres de lui. Heureusement pour lui, on frappa à la porte, et il soupira de nouveau quand le Maître des Potions alla ouvrir sa porte au professeur McGonagall.

- Bonsoir Severus, sourit cette dernière.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de vous accueillir ici, Minerva ? fit froidement Severus.

- Simple visite de courtoisie … sourit la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, siffla le Serpentard.

Harry vit clairement son professeur de Métamorphose hausser les épaules et se tourner dans sa direction.

- J'ai bien peur, Severus, que vous n'ayez pas le choix, il vous faudra bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, fit McGonagall, avec un clin d'œil dans la direction d'Harry. Bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas me parler, je vous laisse avec vous-même …

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le professeur McGonagall disparut dans les ombres des cachots. Rogue referma la porte et se tourna vers l'intérieur de ses appartements. Harry ne chercha pas à se cacher et retira sa cape, apparaissant devant la cheminée, la pierre verte dans les mains.

- Potter ? s'étonna le Maître des Potions.

- Avant que vous ne vous fâchiez, j'aimerais que nous parlions … je … je voudrais que vous me parliez de ma mère … demanda Harry, avec une audace qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas.

Si Rogue était surpris, il ne le montra pas.

- C'est la pierre de Résurrection, fit Harry en désignant la pierre dans ses mains. Et j'ai en mémoire les souvenirs que vous m'avez offert, je pense savoir ce que vous voulez en faire …

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, ça ne vous concerne pas !!! tonna Rogue.

- Bien sur que si ça me concerne, vous essayez de ramener ma mère !!! s'écria Harry. Si, ça me concerne …

Harry s'assit, n'en supportant pas plus. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre ça. Il se disait qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de pouvoir connaître sa mère, mais il aimerait aussi connaître son père. En fait il avait l'impression qu'il avait subit une énorme injustice. Sirius et Remus lui avaient toujours parlé de James, mais assez peu de Lily, et la tante Pétunia ne semblait pas lui ressembler. Il serra la pierre dans ses mains, alors que Rogue prenait place en face de lui dans un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Écoutez-moi bien, Potter … commença Rogue.

- Harry, coupa celui-ci. S'il vous plaît … appelez moi Harry … je ne veux plus être comparé à mon père … je veux que vous ne voyez pas le fantôme de mon père en moi … je veux que vous me voyez, moi. S'il vous plaît …

Rogue sursauta violemment. Il se prit pour la première fois à observer Harry avec attention. L'image de Lily se superposa à celle de son fils. Puis celle de James. Non, décidément, Harry n'était pas Harry. Harry était le fils de Lily, et incontestablement celui de James.

- Vous m'avez pendant presque 7 ans rabaissé autant qu'il vous était possible, dans le simple but de rabaisser mon père … mais je ne suis pas lui, vous m'entendez, je ne suis pas James !!!

Harry avait attrapé son professeur par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier, il faisait sortir ce qu'il contenait depuis 7 ans.

- Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à James, sur bien des points. Je suis d'accord, j'ai hérité beaucoup de chose de lui, mais j'ai … j'ai besoin d'entendre que je ressemble aussi à Lily … je ne suis pas que le fils de James, je suis aussi celui de Lily, Lily que vous …

- Arrêtez, Potter … Arrêtez … supplia le Maître des Potions. Cela suffit, vous entendez … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit à moi que vous demandiez ça … pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est vous qui connaissez le mieux Lily !!! s'écria Harry, vous la connaissez depuis votre enfance, vous la connaissez mieux que personne !!!

C'est la première fois que Rogue se rendait compte à quel point Harry avait les yeux de sa mère. Il croyait presque l'avoir sous les yeux. En fait, Harry était James, avec les yeux de Lily. Et Rogue ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas de voir Lily vivre sur le visage de James. Le gamin lui en demandait trop.

- Vous savez … il y a des fois où je me demande comment tout cela ce serait passé si c'est vous qui étiez sortis avec Lily, si … si ça avait été vous, mon père …

Nan, mais il lui faisait quoi là ? Pourquoi Harry lui disait-il cela ? Il avait pourtant conscience de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il voulait le faire réagir, il savait que Rogue n'avait jamais rien dit à Lily. Au fond, Harry savait ce qu'il voulait faire en essayant de ramener Lily. Mais Rogue ne répondit pas. Il ne cédera pas au gamin.

- Je ne vous demande que de me parler de ma mère … je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai raté …

Rogue soupira. Le gamin réussissait mieux que personne à le faire se sentir coupable, même Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à le faire si bien, en si peu de temps.

- S'il vous plaît, supplia Harry.

C'était étrange, James le suppliait. Non, pas James, son fils. Quelle douce vengeance. Après toutes ces années de torture. Rogue soupira de nouveau. Peut-être le môme avait raison, peut-être McGonagall avait raison elle aussi.

- Faites revivre ma mère, dans vos souvenirs, fit Harry tout bas.

- Ne confondez pas tout, Potter, fit par cracher Rogue.

- HARRY !!! je vous ais déjà dis de ne plus m'appeler Potter … Et je ne confonds pas tout, je suis bien placé pour savoir que quelque soit la magie, la puissance ou la volonté qu'on y mettra, rien ne pourra jamais ramener un mort …

Comment ce gamin en était-il venu à haïr le nom de son père ? se demanda Rogue en le fixant, faisant fi de sa deuxième phrase. Il se souvenait de sa propre aversion pour son nom, mais lui avait une bonne raison. Harry se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, s'il ne donnait rien.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appel par mon nom, c'est celui de James, et les gens me confondent avec lui …

- Comme Black … ironisa Rogue.

Harry se contenta d'encaisser. Rogue soupira.

- Mes souvenirs ne vous suffisent pas ? remarqua-t-il soudain.

- Ça n'est pas pareil … dans vos souvenirs, je vois ce qu'elle a fait sans en comprendre la porté … expliqua Harry, je ne vois pas comment vous expliquez ça … je ne peux pas poser de question à vos souvenirs.

- Pas faux, pensa le professeur pour lui-même. Il soupira et prit sur lui-même.

- Bon très bien, Po … Harry, se reprit-il sous le regard noir du jeune homme. Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Tout … j'en ai assez qu'on me parle de mon père …

- Vous savez que parler de Lily entraine indubitablement de parler de Potter, fit remarquer Rogue.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se rasseoir, il avait eut raison, quand on l'appelait par son nom, on ne faisait pas la différence entre lui et son père. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il était content que son professeur ne l'ai pas fichu à la porte.

- Je veux savoir comment elle était, quel genre de personne était-ce ? Pourquoi … non comment en être tombé amoureux …

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le maître des potions éclata d'un rire clair. Harry ne l'avait jamais, jamais entendu rire, au mieux il avait eu droit à un ricanement moqueur. Il fut surpris d'une telle hilarité, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tout le monde était amoureux de Lily … Lily la Tigresse, l'indomptable Gryffondor … rigolait-il, il se reprit. Lily répondait vertement à Lucius du haut de ses onze ans. Lily ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne, elle était décidé à montrer qu'elle valait mieux que tout le monde, à montrer aux Sangs Purs qu'ils n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir en sa présence, à leurs risques et périls.

Harry sourit. Il ne pensait pas ça de sa mère.

- En fait, durant toute sa première année, le seul qui ai pu l'approcher sans un aller simple pour l'infirmerie c'était moi … enfin, même moi, elle arrivait à m'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Mais surtout, c'était une jeune fille qui avait le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à aider les plus faibles, qu'ils le veulent ou pas d'ailleurs, c'était une forte tête, et très vite, elle a mis les points sur les « i », je ne dirais pas que tout le monde avait peur d'elle, mais elle faisait le vide des imbéciles autour d'elle. En revanche, elle n'a jamais pu se débarrasser des quatre imbéciles qui se prenaient pour ses chevaliers servants.

- Les Maraudeurs ? osa demander Harry.

- Oui, Black en fait … elle représentait tout ce qu'il voulait devenir, pouvoir faire le vide et s'imposer, sans que tout le monde ne le voit comme un tyran. C'était le secret de Lily, elle dirigeait, mais c'était la première à se battre et la dernière à partir, toujours. Elle connaissait le programme de la première année par cœur, et me l'avait accessoirement rentré dans la tête aussi, du même coup.

Rogue s'arrêta, pour reprendre son souffle et observer le jeune homme en face de lui. Il serrait la pierre dans ses mains. Il avait le regard dans le vide. Là, maintenant toute suite, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère quand elle était perdue. Rogue ferma les yeux et chassa l'image de Lily qui se superposait à celle de son fils. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'Harry, en faisant disparaître le fauteuil.

- Vous savez, vous lui ressembler plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Harry, souffla Rogue, d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mis à la porte ? demanda Harry, d'une voix étranglée.

- N'écoutez vous donc jamais ce qu'on vous dit ? réprimanda Rogue.

- Me dire que je lui ressemble ne fais pas de moi … son fils … j'ai tellement l'impression que tout le monde préfère que je sois juste le fils de James … je suis perdu, est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à ma mère ? Est-ce que je suis digne d'elle ? Je ne sais même si elle serait fière de moi …

- Elle le serait, croyez moi … sourit gentiment Rogue.

- Vous devenez gentil … se moqua gentiment Harry.

Rogue sursauta, et rigola doucement. Vraiment, ce gamin était incroyable.

- Dis donc, vous êtes venu pour qu'on parle de votre mère, pas de moi …

- Vous êtes aussi intéressant qu'elle, sourit Harry, se tournant vers son professeur.

Il s'assit en tailleur, invoquant un oreiller rouge carmin très foncé presque noir, aux coutures d'or. Rogue apprécia le geste.

- Vous avez fait apparaître le même coussin que votre mère quand elle venait me voir, fit Rogue, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait affreusement peur de se retrouver seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, même si elle en savait autant que moi, elle se montrait forte et sûre d'elle, mais au fond elle était terrorisée, et les seules personnes avec qui elle s'entendait étaient précisément des Sangs Purs, Sirius, Narcissa, James, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle s'entendait pas trop mal avec lui, au début. Il y avait moi bien sur, et puis Remus, Alice, Frank, les parents de M. Longdubat. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Arthur et Molly, je crois que les autres avaient trop peur d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez ça, mais Lily attirait la sympathie tout en faisant très attention à ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises …

- Et vous ? vous vous êtes perdus de vue à partir de votre 5ème année …

- Hum … elle savait pourquoi je faisais ça … Lily me comprenait mieux que personne … je crois qu'elle comprenait plus particulièrement ceux qui se prenaient pour des monstres … Elle rassurait, aidait à faire face, si les Maraudeurs faisaient rire, elle était le rayon de soleil de l'école, n'importe qui pouvait lui demander de l'aide, quel que soit sa maison, elle acceptait toujours.

- Comment … comment vous vous êtes séparés ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne lui ais jamais parler de ce que je lui ai dis lors … lors de …

- Votre mauvais souvenir ?

- Oui … je ne me suis jamais excusé … mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de la protéger de moi … de moi et mon père … de moi et la magie noire …

- Vous avez été le seul qu'elle n'a jamais pu sauver ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça … en même temps, nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, et je pense que fréquenter les Serpentard à longueur de temps n'as pas été pour m'aider.

Il avait l'air de profondément regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, tout avait commencé à partir de là. Harry posa une main sur son avant bras, l'empêchant de le retirer, et lui sourit gentiment. Il espérait en savoir plus. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait de lui, il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voulait savoir, il ne savait par où commencer. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son professeur sembla le comprendre. Il soupira, et décida de faire tomber les masques. S'empêchant par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de rougir, il lui ouvrit ses bras et le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, finit par s'y blottir.

- Vous savez, physiquement, vous tenez plus de votre père qu'autre chose, fit Rogue, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. En revanche, vous semblez plus proche de votre mère en ce qui concerne votre mentalité … Vous avez les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles, que votre mère, vous avez la même façon de vous concentrer, la même façon de vous exprimer rien qu'avec un regard … Elle n'aimait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert … En fait, ce n'était le cas que pour ceux qui étaient capable de lire les écritures …

Harry sourit. Il était content, il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il était bien le fils de Lily.

- Merci, professeur … merci … souffla Harry.

Le professeur de Potion garda le silence, que dire de plus ? Qu'avait-il à ajouter de toute manière ? Il se contenta de serrer le corps de son élève contre lui.

- Severus, finit-il par murmurer.

- Hein ? s'étonna Harry.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler par votre prénom, faites en autant avec moi, expliqua Severus.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Il se heurta au sourire de son professeur. Il lui sourit à son tour, il ne se ferait jamais au sourire de Rogue, c'était tellement étrange, après 7 ans de méprises et de haine, il lui souriait comme un père à son fils. Il balaya ses pensées, c'était le fils de James avant tout.

- Dites, je peux rester ce week end ? demanda Harry.

- Hein ?

- C'est le week end de commémoration de la Dernière Bataille, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller …

- Vous y serez le héros pourtant, s'étonna le professeur.

- Vous aussi …

- Personne ne veut m'y voir …

- Je ne veux voir personne … et personne ne viendra me chercher ici …

Le gamin avait raison. Mais quand même, pouvait –il vraiment faire ça ? En plus de ses recherches ?

- Professeur ? Qu'avez-vous à dire à mère qui mérite que vous vous sacrifiez totalement ?

- Vous osez la poser la question ?

- Je veux l'entendre.

- En fait, je n'en sais strictement rien … j'avais juste envie de la voir …

- Et vous risquez votre âme pour ça ? s'étonna Harry, plus que surpris que son professeur n'agisse aussi inconsciemment que pour un coup de tête.

- Comme si j'en avais encore une … soupira le professeur de Potion.

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et planta un regard noir dans le regard d'ébène de son Maître des potions.

- Je vous défends de dire ça !!! Vous avez fait tellement pour nous … Et puis vous êtes vivant et en bonne santé …

Harry se retenait à grande peine de le gifler, comment pouvait-il encore dire ça ?

- J'ai déçu bon nombre de personne … votre mère pour commencer … et le monde sorcier ne me voit que comme un criminel dont il faut se méfier …

- On s'en fiche des sorciers … et s'il n'y a que ça, vous pouvez toujours vous réfugier chez les moldus …

Rogue éclata de rire.

- Nan mais vous vous entendez ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier et méprisant.

- Je suis sérieux … et je pense que je vais faire la même chose … j'ai besoin de partir … j'ai besoin de recommencer …

Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il y pensait. Il avait été des plus récalcitrants à retourner à l'école, mais il avait fait ça pour Molly, pour Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et pour le souvenir du professeur Lupin, de Sirius, de ses parents qui auraient aimés le voir finir ses études. Il avait fini par avoir son diplôme, mais tout ça n'avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux. Il voulait aller quelque part où personne ne saurait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait prévu d'en parler aux Weasley et aux autres juste après les examens de fins d'année.

Rogue n'en revenait pas, il était des plus sérieux. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, lui aussi avait eu envie de tout reprendre à zéro, mais à son âge, ce n'était plus possible, et il avait tellement de souvenirs ici. Poudlard était sa maison depuis toujours. Il n'avait rien en dehors de l'école.

- Venez avec moi, proposa Harry dans un sourire.

- Hein ? Nan mais vous n'êtes pas bien, je ne peux pas abandonner tout ça … j'ai tellement de chose ici … Poudlard a toujours été tout ce que j'avais … j'ai tellement de souvenirs ici …

- Moi aussi … mais j'ai besoin de changer d'air, je n'ai pas dis que c'était définitif non plus … Et puis, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre toute suite.

Rogue garda le silence. Cette offre était des plus tentantes, mais pouvait-il vraiment tout abandonner pour les beaux yeux de ce gamin ? Même s'il avait les yeux de Lily, il ne pouvait pas les confondre, il y avait une différence profonde entre elle et son fils, il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais pour lui il y avait une différence monumentale entre les deux. Et puis pourquoi le gamin était venu le voir à la base ? Le monde ne tournait plus tout à fait rond. Draco s'était rapproché de la dernière des Weasley, Parkingson de Granger, il ne dirait pas qu'ils sont les plus grands amis du monde, mais quand même, il y avait eu d'énormes changements depuis la Dernière Bataille. Il soupira, et se cala dans son canapé, faisant apparaître une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et un verre, alors que celui qui avait survécu s'allongeait, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Le gamin le fixait d'un drôle d'air, faisant tourner la pierre verte entre ses doigts fins.

Harry aimerait tellement faire disparaitre la ride de contrariété qui creusait le front de son ancien professeur, entre ses sourcils. Il aimerait tellement lui retirer un poids du cœur, l'aider à porter son fardeau. Il était persuadé que son professeur le suivrait dans sa fuite et sa quête de quiétude. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir une chance de repartir à zéro. De pouvoir tout effacer. De pouvoir tout recommencer. Mais avant, il avait besoin de parler à Lily. Pour apaiser sa conscience, se disait Harry. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication.

Le silence les enveloppait, et Harry finit par s'endormir, alors que son professeur enchaînait les verres. Las, il s'arrêta au dixième. Il avait la tête légèrement plus lourde et l'esprit délier, embué par des pensées incohérentes. Il regrettait tellement de chose. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il aimait enseigner. Même à cet imbécile de Neville. Il avait progressé, certes, même si ça n'était jamais assez bon, n'oublions pas que c'est un Gryffondor non plus. Mais quand même, depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son cachot, il l'avait reconnu à sa maladresse, exactement comme sa mère. Ou Draco, le portrait cracher de son père, la même arrogance, la même prestance, mais indéniablement pas la même manière de diriger. Lucius ne se servait que peu de son nom, contrairement à son fils. Il passa en revu chacun des élèves dont il avait plus ou moins bien connu les parents.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, en soupirant. Il avait inconsciemment posé une main sur le ventre du Survivant, juste en dessous de la pierre, et quand il la frôla une chaleur s'en dégagea. D'abord surpris, il retira sa main en sursautant. La pierre luisait avec plus de puissance, mais la lueur tremblota et finit par diminuer pour redevenir comme il l'avait toujours vu, juste une lueur au fond de la pierre. Il repassa alors sa main sur la pierre pour l'en dégager de l'emprise du gamin, mais la pierre eut la même réaction. Il en conclue qu'il fallait qu'ils la touchent tous les deux. Il replaça alors la pierre dans les mains d'Harry, et posa la sienne par-dessus. A nouveau la lueur et la chaleur irradièrent sa paume et celles du Survivant. Il entendit alors deux voix. Des voix qui se disputaient et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre à nouveau.

- James, enfin, il faut qu'on lui parle, il a sauvé Harry de nombreuses fois …

- Pff tu parles, Dumbledore lui avait toujours demandé de le faire, répliquait l'autre.

- S'il n'avait pas voulu le faire, il ne l'aurait pas fait … fit la première voix pleine d'assurance.

Alors deux silhouettes floues apparurent dans son salon. Une dont il se serait bien passé et l'autre qu'il chérissait depuis si longtemps. James, fort peu content d'être là, et Lily, toujours aussi souriante lui faisaient face. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Lily le saluait, et que James la priait de revenir, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là.

- Je voulais te remercier, Severus, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour lui … merci du fond du cœur …

- Lily, rentrons, on ne peut pas rester là, on va se faire taper sur les doigts …

- C'est un Maraudeur qui dit ça, ironisa Severus, retrouvant son sourire moqueur et mesquin.

- Snivillus, t'es gentil, tu te mêles pas de ça … On en reparlera quand tu seras mort, ok …

- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous allez le réveiller … mon petit ange … tempéra Lily, se penchant au dessus de son fils.

- Lily, fit Severus, pardon pour tout … je suis désolé …

- De quoi, Severus ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je t'ai fais tellement de mal …

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, fit Lily, soucieuse.

- N'importe quoi, contredit vivement Severus, resserrant la pierre et les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Severus, j'avais compris, tu sais, même si c'était débile, je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour me protéger …

- Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Lily me serrait jamais tomber dans les bras, fit James dans un demi sourire. Je suppose qu'il faut que je te remercie aussi …

- J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent … se lamenta Severus, au bord des larmes.

- Ah non hein … je ne suis pas venu pour t'entendre te plaindre sur le passé, ce qui est fait est fait, point, l'arrêta James, peu enclin à voir son ennemi de toujours pleurer. Tu n'as rien à rattraper, Severus … Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait, tu n'es pas parfait et nous non plus …

- Comment c'est ? ignora Severus, notant quand même que James l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Ennuyeux … pas de bombe à mousse, pas de Peeves, pas de Snivillus à embêter, pas de profs qui s'arrachent les cheveux, pas d'heure de colle ou de loup garou pour nous tenir compagnie, narra James, avec son habituel détachement.

Severus en aurait presque rit.

- Bon, il faut qu'on te laisse … dis à Harry qu'on l'aime très fort, dit Lily.

- Et qu'il est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps !!!

- Veilles sur lui, Severus, il a besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le crois …

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Lupin ?

- Remus avait d'autres soucis, répondit James en s'évaporant.

- Et surtout qu'Harry ne l'aime pas comme toi il t'aime … fit Lily, en disparaissant à son tour.

Severus se retrouva à nouveau seul, les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, la pierre verte avait perdu tout son éclat, et s'était fissurée, ça n'était plus qu'un vulgaire émeraude à présent. Severus se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué, et il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, quand il sentit quelque chose de doux, de chaud et de légèrement humide sur ses lèvres, qu'il se réveilla. Enfin pas entièrement, il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il en était incapable, ses paupières étaient encore trop lourdes de sommeil. Des lèvres, identifia-t-il, jouaient avec les siennes avec une douceur incomparable, c'était une caresse légère et amoureuse. Rêvait-il encore ? Ou était-ce la réalité ? Et puis à qui appartenait ces lèvres si douces ? Alors les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Harry. Lily. James. La pierre.

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, pour tomber dans deux émeraudes ensommeillées. Elles ne semblaient pas tout à fait réveillées, en revanche, lui l'était parfaitement. Il avait un de ses anciens élèves sur les genoux, qui l'embrassait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et cet élève semblait à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Potter, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Severus de sa voix habituelle, froide et distance.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la même question, professeur, répondit effrontément Harry.

Severus se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas en meilleure position que son élève. Déjà son bas ventre s'enflammait, et il avait ses mains nichées sur la chute des reins de son élève. Il se dégagea, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

- Vous sembliez pourtant satisfait … remarqua Harry, avec calme.

- Là n'est pas la question, vous êtes élève, je suis professeur, vous êtes jeunes, je pourrais être votre père, et par Merlin, nous sommes deux hommes !!! fit-il en mettant le plus de distance en lui et Harry, qui s'approchait plus il s'éloignait.

- Je ne suis plus votre élève, j'ai toujours préféré les gens matures, quand au fait que nous soyons deux hommes, je ne vois pas le problème si nous en avons envie tous les deux …

- Mature ? nan mais vous m'avez regardé un peu ? je suis plus que mature, j'ai plus du double de votre âge et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois un modèle à suivre …

- J'ai dit mature pas parfait … remarqua Harry. Et puis vous avez à peu de chose près le même discours que Remus a eut pour Tonks.

- Ne me confondez pas avec eux, la situation n'est absolument pas la même.

Ils avaient fait le tour de la pièce en jouant au chat et à la souris. Rogue se trouvait à présent acculer à la porte d'entrée de ses appartements. Harry en profita pour fondre sur sa proie, plongeant son regard ardent sur celui paniqué de son professeur. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser son menton et sa mâchoire, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

- Vous savez, je vous ai toujours aimé … souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Vous êtes le seul à ne pas m'avoir vu comme une célébrité … vous m'empêchiez de prendre la grosse tête, vous haïssiez cette célébrité que je n'avais jamais demandé …

- Potter, arrêtez ça toute suite …

Severus venait de comprendre la différence entre les yeux de Lily et ceux d'Harry. Lily avait toujours eut le regard clair, froid par moment. Harry avait les yeux sombres de ceux qui en ont trop vu, de ceux qui ont grandi trop vite. Des yeux qu'il aimerait voir sourire. Alors il céda, au diable la société, un méfait de plus ou de moins à son compte, quelle différence ? Il attrapa les lèvres de son élève entre les siennes, partageant cette douceur qu'il n'avait offert à personne, pas même à Lily. Lily … Il venait de comprendre ses derniers mots … _Il ne t'aime pas comme il aime Remus …_ Fichu pierre, ce n'était pas Lily qu'il voulait ramener, mais les yeux rieurs qui lui avait tellement manqué, pour qu'Harry ressemble vraiment à Lily, il lui fallait ses yeux … Mais Harry n'aurait jamais les yeux de sa mère, tout simplement parce que dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur que Severus n'avait jamais vu dans ceux de Lily, à part quand elle regardait James.

Alors, alors ? verdict ? je sais qu'il doit rester des fautes malgré mes relectures ... enfin ... je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés à le lire ^^


	2. Mythologies I

BLABLA QUI SERT A RIEN :

Je sais, j'avais dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite. Mais rassurez vous, il n'y en a pas. ;) En fait, c'est mon dernier bébé qui comme d'habitude ne me plaît pas. (le jour où je serais satisfaite me direz vous ... et vous auriez raison, mais bon ...) Je me suis inspirée des mythes grecs, d'où le titre, mais au final je me rends compte que je n'en fais que quelques allusions. C'est un three-shot, toujours le même couple, que j'apprécie pas mal au final. Un peu spécial, je pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup des comme ça, enfin je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. ça commence lentement, d'où le fait que le raiting ne change pas. Il changera pour la troisième partie, mais vous serez prévenu(e)s.

Je tiens à remercier les rewievs et les alertes. J'y ais normalement répondu par mp, comme je ne pensais pas rouvrir le one-shot précédent, en fait je vais en faire un recueil de one, two, three-shot sur ce couple.

Ah, je ne publie une fic que quand je l'ai entièrement finie, donc celle ci est finie, du moins sur mon pc, faut que je travaille nu peu la fin qui me plaît pas, mais bon, je publie vite sinon. Sauf entre deux fics différentes.

FIN DU BLABLA QUI SERT A RIEN.

SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP

**Chapitre 1 :** le mythe d'Orphée

_Orphée, poète grec, était effondré après la mort de sa femme Eurydice, mordue par un serpent le jour de leurs noces._

_Décidé à ne pas la perdre, il s'arme de sa lyre et descend aux Enfers, où il endort Cerbère le gardien à trois têtes._

_Où il charme Perséphonne avec sa musique triste et mélancolique, emplis d'amour._

_Elle lui offre alors de lui rendre sa femme à la condition qu'ils remontent à la surface sans qu'Orphée ne se retourne ni ne parle._

_Orphée accepte le marché, et s'en retourne sur terre._

_Mais effrayé par le silence qui l'entoure, au moment de mettre le pied sur la terre ferme, il se retourne._

_Eurydice disparaît alors définitivement rappeler parmi les morts._

Harry s'agitait encore dans son sommeil, empêchant Ron de dormir. Le brun faisait à nouveau un cauchemar. Depuis leur victoire sur le Lord Noir, le Survivant faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Et les potions de sommeil sans rêve n'y changeaient rien. Ron ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus personne ne savait quoi faire. Pour se changer les idées, le roux tourna ses pensées vers la jolie brunette qui dormait paisiblement avec sa sœur. Lui et Hermione avait prévu de se marier dans deux jours. Il était anxieux, et si au final elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Elle était tellement intelligente et belle qu'elle pouvait trouver tellement mieux que lui. Il se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec elle. Molly avait fermement refusé, et puis il ne savait pourquoi mais Ginny et Harry ne s'était pas remis ensemble à leur retour au Terrier. Il soupira, sa sœur souriait c'était le plus important, mais il avait la nette impression que la jeune fille leur cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'Harry savait. De même, Ginny savait quelque chose d'Harry que même Ron ignorait. Et au fond, peut-être que c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus.

Il soupira, alors que non loin de là, Harry gémissait de douleur. Snape les avait prévenus, l'été allait être horrible pour le jeune homme. Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Physiquement, le Survivant n'avait pas changé, du moins pas au point que Ron le remarque. Il se décida donc à l'observer avec plus d'attention. Son front était large et balayé par ses éternelles mèches brunes, collées par la transpiration. Ses yeux, quand ils étaient ouverts étaient d'un vert émeraude profond et soyeux, quoique ces derniers temps, ils étaient ternes et sombres, voilés par quelque chose d'horrible. Il avait un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, mais il n'était pas adulte pour autant. Il avait les traits de ceux qui ont dû grandir à la dure, vite et bien, plus enfant, pas tout à fait adulte, en fait il était difficile de lui donner un âge. Il avait les épaules larges et puissantes, les bras protecteurs et doux, vengeurs et colériques par moment. Il était fin et gracile, presque d'apparence fragile, alors qu'il avait la carrure d'un sportif de haut niveau, du fait de son entrainement au Quidditch. Non, Ron ne voyait rien de changer dans son physique.

Quand à son mental, comme tout le monde, il en avait pris un coup. Pour Harry plus que les autres. Il avait tout perdu dans cette guerre, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Fred, Hedwige … Tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu étaient morts, sacrifiés pour lui. Ron ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de son ami. Surtout que tellement de Mangemorts couraient encore dans les rues de Londres. De nombreux procès avaient commencé, celui de Rogue, bien sur, à la une, suivi de celui de Lucius Malefoy et son fils Drago. C'était les trois plus suivis par Harry, les trois dans lesquels il devrait intervenir. Celui de Drago était presque fini, son implication étant fortement limité par la protection de sa mère qui surveillait ses arrières. Celui de Lucius serait difficile, beaucoup souhaitait évincer l'aristocrate. Quand à celui de Rogue, même s'il était agent double depuis le début presque, il n'en avait pas moins tué Dumbledore, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Ron soupira à nouveau. Il savait que les trois hommes n'étaient pas innocents, mais ils avaient tellement fait pour eux. Ils n'auraient probablement pas gagné cette guerre sans eux.

Lassé de ses pensées sombres, Ron se leva, et alla s'allonger près de son meilleur ami, cherchant la chaleur d'un être cher dans la pénombre. La simple présence d'Harry près de lui le rassurerait, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Harry pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive, ils avaient vécu bien des choses ensemble, ils étaient passé par là où personne n'aime passer, mais on ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Le roux cala son torse contre le dos tremblotant du Survivant et nicha la tête dans entre ses omoplates. Il lui souffla à quel point son amitié lui était précieuse, à quel point il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, à quel point il pouvait compter sur lui pour quoique se soit, lui promettant d'être toujours là, de ne jamais oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il espérait qu'Harry l'entendrait. En tout cas, Merlin l'entendit, puisque le brun se calma progressivement, plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur qui lui faisait défaut depuis le début de l'été. Demain était l'anniversaire du brun et le roux voulait lui rendre les belles étincelles de vie qui avaient disparues de son regard.

Le lendemain, quand Ginny passa la tête par la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle fut surprise de voir Harry blottit dans les bras de Ron, qui ronflait. Elle sourit et referma délicatement la porte, pour n'en réveiller aucun. Elle descendit dans la cuisine en souriant. On lui jeta des regards surpris, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça.

- Et Ron et Harry ? demanda toute fois Molly, inquiète de la voir revenir seule.

- Ils dorment, et j'ai pas eu le courage de les réveiller … Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux … fit-elle rêveuse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil soucieux. De quoi parlait la jolie rousse ? Une pointe de jalousie lui tordit les boyaux, mais elle ne montra rien, elle savait les garçons très proches, mais la jolie rousse sous entendait qu'ils partageaient le même lit, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de dormir avec son petit ami.

- J'espère qu'Harry a pu dormir un peu quand même … souffla-t-elle. Connaissant Ron …

- Il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre … avec ses cauchemars, je n'allais pas le réveiller alors qu'il dormait profondément, pour une fois … fit Ginny, avec un regard appuyé à sa mère.

Personne ne la contredit. De toute manière, il y en avait peu pour le faire. Georges s'était enfermé sur lui-même, il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la mort de son jumeau. Bill et Fleur n'étaient plus là, Arthur était blessé et à Saint Mangouste, il devait sortir aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Le Terrier avait connu de bien meilleurs jours.

A l'étage, Harry bailla, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte chaude du corps qui l'entourait. Il avait reconnu les ronflements de Ron, bien près à son goût. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, le roux avait passé ses bras possessifs autour de sa taille et ses jambes emprisonnaient les siennes. Le brun sourit doucement, si Ron savait. Peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de lui en parler ? Mais comment le prendrait-il ? Il se rendit soudain compte que les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami le fixaient, encore embué de sommeil.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda piteusement le brun.

- Hum … répondit le roux, pas depuis que je suis venu te faire un câlin …

- Désolé, fit Harry, sincèrement.

- De quoi ? de faire des cauchemars ? D'avoir du mal à encaisser ? Merlin, Harry, mais c'est le cas de tout le monde, ça t'affecte plus que les autres, et tout le monde le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on est là …

- Mais vous devez faire votre deuil vous aussi …

- Raison de plus pour le faire ensemble, Harry … il faut que tu comprennes que tu as été là pour nous quand on en avait besoin, c'est à notre tour …

- Mais c'est pas le moment de flancher …

- Merlin, tu es humain Harry, tu as le droit de flancher comme tout le monde, arrête !!!

Un long silence les sépara, ils se jaugeaient du regard, s'affrontant dans une lutte muette et acharnée. C'est Harry qui céda le premier.

- Ron, le prend pas mal … mais … je crois que … quejesuisgay …

- Hein ? Harry, articule, bon sang … se plaignit le roux.

- Je crois que je suis gay !!! s'exclama le brun rouge de confusion et de gêne.

Un ange passa, puis Ron éclata de rire.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu fais des cauchemars ? se moqua Ron, dans une tentative désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je suis sérieux, Ron, s'enflamma Harry.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Ron, puis la vérité sembla l'atteindre. Ne me dis pas que je te gêne ?!?

- Ben, j'ai énormément de respect pour Hermione, alors bon …

- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé ou pas … souffla le roux.

- Ben normalement, seule l'avis d'Hermione devrait compter, fit remarquer Harry.

- Tout à fait … alors comment je suis ? Tu crois que je vais lui plaire ? demanda Ron en se levant et en tournant sur lui-même.

Harry éclata de rire.

- On dirait une fille qui va à son premier rendez-vous amoureux, se moqua une voix féminine depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Ginny se tenait là, souriante à son frère, et à celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme quelqu'un de sa famille sans savoir vraiment où le mettre.

- Tu as fini par lui dire ? demanda-t-elle à Harry, qui rougit.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Attend parce qu'elle le savait avant moi ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Ron, comment crois-tu que j'aurais encaissé notre rupture, s'il ne m'avait pas donné un minimum d'explication ? soupira Ginny, de guerre lasse.

Harry sourit discrètement. Il était tenté de lancer le sujet qui ne manquerait pas de faire des étincelles, à propos de Ginny, mais se ravisa, c'était à elle d'en parler, c'était à elle d'amener le sujet quand elle serait prête. Il lui lança une œillade éloquente que la jeune fille ignora superbement.

- Le petit déjeuné est servi, finit-elle par lâcher.

Puis elle laissa les garçons seuls, ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, puis s'habillèrent en vitesse, alléchés par l'odeur de pain chaud qui montait jusqu'à leurs estomacs affamés.

- Bonjours tout le monde, chantonna Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

George hocha gravement la tête, sans rien dire, Hermione sourit et alla embrasser Ron, se blottissant contre lui, Ginny sourit et Molly lui retourna son bonjour et le fit assoir en lui mettant une assiette d'œuf au bacon sous le nez. Harry s'assit et mangea avec appétit, de même que Ron. Une demi-heure plus tard, Molly s'en allait avec Geroge et Ginny à Sainte Mangouste pour chercher Arthur qui sortait aujourd'hui. Harry resta seul avec Hermione et Ron, comme cela était rarement arrivé depuis le début de l'été.

- Alors, ces cauchemars ? demanda Hermione, inquiète pour son ami.

- Hum, soupira Harry.

- Mione, il a peut-être pas envie d'en parler, fit Ron.

- Mais il faut qu'il en parle, ça l'aidera à les exorciser, argua la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, répondit Harry, distraitement, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- La Dernière Bataille ? demanda Ron.

- Surement, c'est flou … je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment …

- C'est normal, fit Ron, personne ne s'en souvient avec précision.

- Il y a autre chose, pourtant, quelque chose à côté duquel on serait passé, fit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça.

- En effet, Mr Potter, fit une voix glacial dans leur dos.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur de potion, Hermione et Ron sursautèrent.

- Votre père avait ce genre de … pressentiment, expliqua Snape, étrangement calme.

- Vous n'y avez jamais cru, visiblement, répliqua Harry.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Snape en s'asseyant à leur côté.

- Jusqu'à un certain point … remarqua le brun, notant l'air étrange de son ancien professeur.

- Certes, jusqu'à ce qu'il montre des aptitudes particulières au combat, il voyait avant n'importe qui les coups, expliqua Snape. Il avait vu, entre en guillemets leur mort, mais malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pas besoin. Tout le monde connaissait la suite.

- Votre mère aussi, avait une science de l'avenir particulière, elle … elle ne voyait pas, ne ressentait pas, comme James, elle décryptait les gens, fit à nouveau Rogue. Vous n'avez toujours aucun souvenir de vos cauchemars ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, non, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être au ministère ? demanda Hermione.

- Mon procès touche à sa fin, je suis en liberté conditionnelle, je n'ai pas de baguette, rassura Snape.

- Le jugement devrait être rendu dans l'après midi, fit Harry.

- Raison de plus pour que vous y alliez, s'étonna Ron, ça va faire mauvais genre …

Snape eut un sourire moqueur, un peu plus un peu moins …

- Il a raison, vous auriez du m'attendre, soupira Harry.

Snape eut une grimace éloquente et Hermione rit doucement, se faisant fusiller du regard au passage.

- Il n'a pas tord, mais si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose, fit-elle avec sérieux.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains Mangemorts courent toujours, commença Snape.

Les jeunes soupirèrent de concert, ils pensaient la guerre finit, mais visiblement pas.

- Ceux là ne tiendront pas longtemps sans se montrer, continua Snape, mais là n'est pas le souci. Le Lord Noir avait de nombreux amis parmi les vampires, et certains d'entre eux croient encore en ses paroles.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Ils en ont après Harry, lâcha Snape. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ils veulent en faire l'un des leur. Heureusement, tous ne sont pas contre nous.

- D'où savez-vous cela ? interrogea Hermione.

- J'ai été chargé de quémander leur aide pour le Seigneur de ténèbres, ce qui au final c'est révéler être des alliés pour nous, répondit Snape. Mais nos alliés ne vont pas retenir longtemps leur renégats, ils commencent déjà à faire parler d'eux. Les vampires sont fiers, ils règlent leurs problèmes en interne, mais cette fois, ils ont besoin de nous.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Harry, en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

- Je l'ignore, j'ai orienté un ami vers vous, mais vous devez rester sur vos gardes, surtout vous Harry, intima Snape, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

- Fort bien, alors, que devons nous faire ? s'impatienta Harry. J'en ai assez de me cacher. La guerre est finie, je veux vivre comment tout le monde !!!

Personne ne répondit, tous étaient d'accord sur ce point. Snape soupira. Il comprenait au combien Harry avait besoin de vivre comme tout le monde. Snape aurait tout donné lui aussi pour vivre normalement à son époque. Il s'adossa à sa chaise, nonchalamment. Harry soupira à son tour et l'imita. Un silence réparateur les enveloppa. Hermione se blottit dans les bras de Ron et Harry sentit poindre la jalousie, lui aussi voulait être câliné. Snape sembla s'en rendre compte et lui adressa une ébauche de sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança la voix joyeuse d'Arthur.

- Mr Weasley !!! s'écrièrent Hermione et Harry.

- Papa !!!

- Arthur.

- Oh, mais tout le monde est là, s'exclama Arthur, tout sourire. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Severus. Tu ne devrais pas être au ministère ?

- Si, je vais devoir y aller, d'ailleurs, Potter ?

- Je viens, assura le brun dans un sourire, ravi de vous avoir revu Mr Weasley.

Harry se leva, et serra joyeusement la main d'Arthur qui lui sourit. Arthur serra dans ses bras Hermione et Ron, et serra la main de Severus.

- Je serais bien venu, Severus …

- Inutile, tu as besoin de repos encore, sourit Snape.

Etrangement depuis la fin de la guerre, son visage se faisait plus expressif, même si les sarcasmes fusaient avec toujours autant de facilité. Arthur hocha simplement la tête.

- Bonne chance, souffla Ginny, timidement.

- On vous attend pour le dîner, ne soyez pas en retard, assura Molly.

George, comme à son habitude ne dit, mais hocha la tête en accord avec sa mère. Harry suivit Snape dehors et ils transplanèrent en silence au ministère. Ils furent accueillis par l'auror Kingsey Schaklebock. Il fusilla l'ex-Mangemort du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il les guida ensuite dans le ministère jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Snape alla docilement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil au centre qui referma les anneaux de ferrailles autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles, il ne protesta pas. Harry vint se poster à sa droite, et pausa une main sur son épaule, le temps que la salle se remplisse. Puis le discours barbant des juges commença. Harry soupira, il s'ennuyait déjà. Il se demandait comment Severus pouvait être si calme. Aussi respecta-t-il du mieux qu'il peut son silence et tâcha de rester impassible alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Une heure s'écoula encore avant que l'un des juges ne se lève et s'éclaircisse la voix.

- Snape, Severus Tobias, le conseil a fini de délibérer sur les accusations qui sont portées sur vous, fit-il, visiblement de mauvaise grâce. En ce qui concernait l'accusation de traitrise, le conseil vous déclare non coupable. En ce qui concerne l'accusation d'actes malveillants envers autrui, le conseil vous déclare non coupable. En ce qui concerne l'accusation de meurtre sur la personne de Dumbledore, le conseil vous déclare …

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si le juge hésitait. Snape, pour la première fois, montra un signe d'impatience, et serra les poings. Un silence morbide s'en suivit. Personne n'avait vu le Maître des Potions réagir, excepté Harry, qui massa discrètement l'épaule de son ex professeur. Tout le monde semblait attendre une quelconque réaction, mais ils pouvaient toujours attendre, pensa Harry, Severus Snape ne réagissait à rien, ou presque. En tout cas, pas en publique.

- Je disais donc, le conseil vous déclare coupable, résonna à nouveau la voix du juge.

Un murmure parcourue la salle. Harry imitait la carpe à la perfection. Severus, fidèle à lui-même, était impassible. Bon ok, il avait lancé le sort, mais tout le monde savait aujourd'hui que Dumbledore l'avait légèrement forcé à le faire.

- Vous êtes condamné à la perpétuité, souffla la voix du juge avec difficulté. Avec possibilité de pouvoir sortir, pour bonne conduite, nuança-t-il. On vous emmènera demain, à 11h.

Visiblement ce juge là, au moins, n'était pas d'accord avec la sentence. Harry savait que la société ne pouvait laisser ce crime impuni, mais quand même, Snape n'avait jamais demandé à le faire. Harry bouillonnait, comment pouvait-on condamné cet homme qui avait offert sa vie ? Severus serra doucement sa main, tentant de l'apaiser. Mais la colère du Survivant était palpable.

- Potter, calmez-vous, je sortirais dans pas longtemps, tempéra Severus.

- Dans 10 ans ? ironisa Harry. Comme si vous pouviez vous le permettre, la guerre est finie pour vous aussi, Professeur.

- D'abord je ne suis plus votre professeur, ensuite, je vous assure que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous manquer.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? j'ai encore tellement de chose à vous demander …

- Et j'y répondrais, mais pas maintenant. Bientôt Potter, bientôt.

Ça sentait la promesse, de celle qui lie les gens pour l'éternité, jamais Harry n'avait entendu la voix de Snape si basse, si profonde, si chaude. Il connaissait assez son professeur pour croire en lui. Pour savoir qu'il avait évidemment un plan, qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses en l'état. Harry soupira, et s'écarta pour laisser les aurors emporter celui qui lui avait de nombreuses fois sauver la vie. Il était soudain si las. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer une deuxième fois que la grande porte du tribunal vola en éclat, et que les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre de lui. Il s'aplatît sur le sol sous le poids qui lui tomba sur les épaules. Un blond aux yeux étrangement violet lui soufflait de ne pas bouger. Il n'avait pas de baguette, mais tout son corps brillait d'une lueur menaçante. Il semblait attirer les sorts à lui, ils étaient tous déviés dans sa direction. L'un d'entre eux ricocha soudain et frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, juste le son de quelqu'un qui hurlait son nom perça les brumes de l'inconscience qui l'envahit.

- Armand !!! Hurla Snape.

- Je vais bien … mais ton ami va mal lui …

- Ne bougez plus !!! menaça un auror.

- Il faut l'aider, supplia Snape, inquiet. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Laissez les médicomages faire leur travail.

- Il sera trop tard quand ils arriveront … souffla Armand.

- Qui êtes vous, vous ?

- Un allié, du moins pour l'instant, tonna Armand. Si on ne fait rien maintenant, le gamin va mourir.

- Transforme le !!!

Armand fixa Severus avec un regard surpris qui en disait long. Il n'avait jamais vu le Maître des Potions en proie à une telle panique. S'en était presque effrayant.

- Je n'ai pas le droit et tu le sais, fit Armand.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, il va mourir, cingla Snape.

- Ça ne dépend pas de moi, je ne peux pas.

- Il va mourir, fais quelque chose !!! supplia à nouveau Snape.

- Il est hors de question que l'on laisse un inconnu transformer Mr Potter !!! cria l'auror, le seul qui avait visiblement compris de quoi il retournait.

- Silence vous, vous êtes incapables de lui offrir une vie normale après ce qu'il vient de vivre, sans parler de votre justice à deux mornilles, quelle parodie !!! ironisa Snape, furibond.

- Vous avez tué Dumbledore !!! répliqua un autre Auror.

- Il me l'avait demandé !!! Si vous nous aviez écoutés, moi, Potter et Malefoy …

L'auror ricana méchamment, éloquent quand à ce qu'il pensait des témoins. Armand observa son ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son calme comme ça. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles, sourire qu'il perdit bien vite, quand l'odeur du sang du jeune Potter se fit sentir plus que de raison. Son sang se répandait sur le dallage noir de la salle froide et impersonnelle, alors que l'on comptait les survivants. Armand n'avait plus le choix. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha de la gorge de Potter et planta ses crocs dans la chaire tiède, il dilua son venin dans ses veines. Harry se cambra de douleur et hurla comme jamais. Quand Armand se retira, une dizaine d'auror l'entouraient. Tous savaient qu'il avait fait la seule chose à faire pour le garder en vie. Harry se redressa, tel un automate, il avait les yeux dans le vague, terne, et il avait perdu toute couleur.

- Je l'emmène avec moi, comme me l'autorise le Pacte qui lie mon peuple au votre. Quand son apprentissage sera terminé, il vous reviendra de lui-même, s'il le souhaite. Il est un atout inégalable dans la lutte contre les vampires renégats, ne le sous-estimez plus. Je ne veux avoir à faire qu'avec le Professeur Snape, ici présent, je romprais le contact avec tout autre intermédiaire, annonça Armand.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. L'adolescent ne réagit pas.

- Suis moi, et ne te retourne pas, somma la voix d'Armand, grave et suave.

Puis Armand sortit de la salle. Suivis par un Harry aux gestes mécaniques et saccadés. Armand savait qu'il ne pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs avec le novice. Il allait devoir le faire à l'ancienne. Mais comment rejoindre le sanctuaire sans ses pouvoirs ? Harry le suivit sans mot jusqu'à la porte effondrée.

- Ne te retourne pas.

Malgré l'ordre sans appel, l'adolescent ne put s'en empêcher, il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les obsidiennes qui le fixaient. Pleines de vies. Il voulait cette vie. Il voulait la partager, non la voler, qu'elle lui appartienne. Il avait soif, terriblement soif. Il fut cependant retenu par une force herculéenne contre la quelle il ne pouvait pas lutter.

- Tu vas le perdre, Harry, souffla Armand. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te retourner. Viens, allons-y, on nous attend.

SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP

Une rewiev pour remonter le moral de l'auteur malade ?


	3. Mythologies 2

Hey me voila de retour avec la suite que j'ai corrigé un peu mais que je trouve toujours aussi mièvre ... mais bon si je veux que ça reste un three-shot faut bien xD

RaR :

**Licylie :** non t'inquiète pas ils vont se retrouver xD le titre ne correspond qu'à une allusion ... je trouvais que ça allait avec le chapitre ... en fait, à la fin du chapitre, Armand recommande à Harry de ne pas se retourner parce que les autres sont blessé et qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore son vampire, Harry aurait pu tous les tuer s'il s'était vraiment retourner ... d'où le mythe d'Orphée. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

**Chapitre 2 :** le supplice de Tantale.

_Tantale, roi de Lydie, était le plus riche des mortels et un favori des Dieux._

_Ils le convièrent à leur banquet. Mais le roi avide de pouvoir commença à voler leur nourriture pour la descendre sur Terre._

_Il doutait de leur omniscience, et pour les tester, pilla leurs temples._

_Les Dieux ne réagirent pas, préférant laisser le roi impie choisirent entre la vérité et le mensonge._

_Mais le roi imagina un crime terrible. Il fit assassiner son fils Pelops et convia les Dieux à un banquet._

_La distraite Démeter, déesse de la culture, mangea un morceau de la viande proposée._

_Mais les Dieux s'horrifièrent d'un tel affront, Zeus envoya le roi félon en Enfer, dans le Tartare._

_Depuis, on peut y voir le roi se baigner dans une eau fraîche et limpide, tirailler par la soif._

_Mais chaque fois qu'il se penche pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches et gercée, l'eau s'évapore et ne reste que du sable._

_Un arbre non loin offre ses fruits à la faim du roi, mais chaque fois qu'il tente de s'en saisir, le fruit pourri et l'arbre meurt._

_Au dessus de lui, trône un rocher en équilibre précaire, et le roi vit dans la peur de se faire écraser._

_Là est la triple punition pour avoir affronter les dieux._

_Quant aux restes de Pelops, ils furent recueillis dans une marmite et un jeune homme plus beau que jamais en sorti._

_La Moire Clotho lui redonna la vie, et on remplaça son omoplate mangée par Démeter par un morceau d'ivoire. _

_Depuis tous les descendant de Pelops ont une marque blanche sur l'épaule._

Un mois. Un mois qu'Armand venait au ministère une fois par semaine, voir plus quand la situation l'exigeait. Il faisait son compte rendu sur l'état du Survivant, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, mais qui se montrait étonnamment doué quand il y mettait du sien. Il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement la magie du vampire, il maîtrisait son vampire, il était devenu lui.

Un mois que la situation s'aggravait. Les Renégats faisaient de plus en plus parler d'eux. Ils avaient déjà atteint la famille Malefoy, dont les deux derniers survivants avaient été libérés à la hâte. Les mauvaises langues y avaient vu le signe que le ministère laissait le soin aux Renégats de régler leur compte aux Malefoy. C'était sans compter sur leur ténacité à vouloir rester vivants.

Un mois que le mariage de Ron et Hermione était repoussé. Ils exigeaient d'une même voix la présence d'Harry à leurs noces. C'était inconcevable pour eux de se marier sans lui. D'abord parce qu'il était le témoin de Ron, ensuite parce qu'il était leur ami, et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça.

Un mois que la tension était à son comble. Severus faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les Aurors, mais on ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, il avait fallu toute la patience d'Hermione pour qu'il accède aux informations qu'obtenaient les Aurors. Elle était douée en avocate. Et Ron en Auror aussi. Tous d'eux l'aidaient à passer outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. On lui avait retiré sa baguette, il avait fini par s'y faire, mais ça lui manquait et il était limité dans sa magie sans elle.

Un mois qu'il suppliait Armand de laisser sortir Harry. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Armand maintenait qu'il n'était pas prêt, un mois c'était trop cours. Et puis le monde pouvait bien se passer de Potter, il l'avait bien fait avant sa naissance. Severus s'était incliné, il n'avait pas tord sur ce point là. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose clochait. Il s'était réveillé, au Terrier où on lui avait aménagé une chambre en attendant mieux, plusieurs fois, avec pour seuls souvenirs de son rêve ou cauchemar ce regard vert obsédant.

Un mois qu'il était enfermé. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il était bien traité, mais on le regardait bizarrement. Harry avait assez de ces regards de reproche sur Armand. Le vampire ne lui avait rien caché de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'avait formé pour que les autres n'aient pas d'influence sur lui. Il avait la connaissance de Myra. Un vampire qui avait l'apparence d'une petite fille de 6 ans, adorable, mais qui pouvait se révéler être une vraie peste. Il maîtrisait son vampire. Armand le lui avait confirmé, alors pourquoi le blond ne le laissait-il pas retrouver ses amis, qu'il ait une vie relativement normale ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille une fois pour toute ?

Soudain son lit s'affaissa sous un poids qu'il reconnu aisément. Il resta imperturbable. Il était mécontent. C'était gamin et il savait que ça ne prendrait pas avec Armand, pourtant, il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être laissé au second plan, quand on l'avait jusque là toujours mis en avant. Pas que se battre lui manquait, non, mais il ne supportait plus cette inactivité dans laquelle Armand l'enfermait. Une main vint écarter une mèche brune de son front, découvrant la fine cicatrice qui disparaissait doucement de son front. Quelque part, il voulait la garder, elle faisait partie de lui, elle représentait la mémoire de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu dans cette guerre.

- Tu vas pouvoir sortir, Harry, sourit Armand.

Son ton était neutre, impassible. Harry ne réagit pas, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru. Sa voix contenait un « mais » à peine dissimulé.

- Sous quelles conditions ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Il te faut un calice, quelqu'un capable de pouvoir te calmer, annonça Armand.

- Je me maîtrise, répliqua Harry. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

- En effet, c'est ce que j'ai dit, et je le maintiens toujours, tu maîtrises ton vampire, quand tu es entouré d'autres vampires. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand tu le seras, et que cette fois ce sera des humains ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait quelques fois été en contact avec des humains. Ça ne s'était pas toujours bien passé, c'était plus difficile. Mais il y arrivait quand même.

- Pourquoi me laisser sortir alors ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de vivre avec eux, parce que c'est en te confrontant à eux que tu te maîtriseras de plus en plus facilement, cependant ta magie est extrêmement puissante, surtout maintenant qu'elle est couplée à celle d'un vampire, tu n'es pas né comme ça, ton corps n'est pas conçu pour ça, il te faut t'y habituer, et pour ça, il te faudra trouver ton calice. Celui dont la magie est complémentaire à la tienne.

- Comment le trouver ? demanda Harry, conscient qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça.

- Personne ne le sait, tu ne le sauras que quand tu te retrouveras seul face à lui, ou elle, répondit Armand.

- Avez-vous trouvé le votre ? voulu savoir Harry.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, sourit le vampire, qui aurait aimé que ce jeune homme soit son calice plutôt que son élève.

- Il ne regrettait pas son choix et il trouvait sa punition bien faible, peut-être Myra était-elle intervenue en sa faveur.

- Parlez-moi des calices, exigea Harry, il voulait en savoir plus, histoire de savoir à quoi il avait à faire.

- Ce sont des êtres puissants mais particulièrement angoissés et vulnérable sans leur vampire. Du moins, une fois lié à eux, avant cela, ils peuvent être n'importe quelle personne de la planète. Le vampire ne prend conscience de la réelle présence de son calice qu'une fois qu'ils se sont trouvé tous seuls dans une pièce. Ils sont magiquement complémentaires, ils ont un caractère semblable, mais pas trop non plus, au risque de voir de violente dispute déchirer leur couple.

- Leur couple ?

- Oui, un vampire et un calice sont lié au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer, devenir le calice d'un vampire, c'est lui offrir soumission et vie. Je serais bien incapable de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais un vampire qui s'est lié à son calice ne peut se tenir éloigner de lui plus de quelques heures, selon la puissance du lien. Le calice est nécessaire à sa survie.

- Mais vous n'en avez pas …

- Non, c'est vrai, un vampire peut vivre sans calice, mais il est affreusement douloureux de traverser le temps seul. De plus le calice a un pouvoir calmant sur le vampire, quand le vampire se nourrit à lui, il sait se contrôler. S'il n'a pas de calice, c'est beaucoup plus dur de passer outre l'appel du sang.

- Le calice peut-il vivre sans son vampire ?

- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas lié, oui, à partir du moment où le vampire se lie à lui, le calice ne peut plus se séparer de lui, il a toujours besoin d'être rassuré, il a toujours besoin de la présence du vampire auquel il s'est lié.

- Peut-on forcer quelqu'un à devenir un calice ?

- Non, on est calice par nature, on ne le devient pas. Pour faire simple tout le monde est le calice de tout le monde. Mais la magie du calice ne s'éveille que si l'âme sœur devient vampire, sinon, rien ne se passe.

- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un, sur la planète s'est réveillé avec les pouvoirs de mon calice ?

- Oui.

- Mais, alors vous aussi, vous avez un calice, vous ne l'avez simplement pas trouvé …

- Exact, et le vampire peut vivre longtemps sans faire la connaissance de son calice.

- Un vampire peut donc choisir de ne pas prendre de calice, même s'il l'a trouvé ?

- Oui, il peut le choisir, mais c'est affreusement douloureux. Le calice est l'âme sœur, la complémentaire du vampire. C'est se voiler la face de la pire façon qu'il soit.

- Est-ce que le calice peut résister ?

- Comment ça ?

- Peut-il refuser au vampire de devenir son calice, même si au fond il l'est quand même ?

- Oui, mais là encore, c'est se voiler la face.

Harry réfléchit, il allait donc devoir trouver son calice, et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui.

- Comment lie-t-on un vampire et son calice ?

- Ça, tu ne le sauras que quand vous franchirez le cap, sourit malicieusement Armand. C'est inné dans la nature du vampire. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi.

Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, sous les protestations du brun. Puis il décréta leur sortie du manoir. Harry suivit son mentor hors de l'immense propriété.

- Je te rejoins-moi dans deux heures, annonça Armand.

Harry hocha la tête, Armand avait toujours refusé qu'il le voie chasser. Il lui avait toujours refusé le spectacle, persuadé que le jeune Potter trouverait son calice avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se nourrir et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Armand le nourrirait tant que cela sera nécessaire. Harry en profita pour se rendre sur la tombe de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il lui avait promis de vivre. Il lui avait promis de vaincre et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il avait des doutes, il avait besoin d'aller le voir. Comme il avait eut besoin de l'enterrer lui-même.

Il eut la surprise de ne pas être seul ce soir là. Un enfant se tenait là, seul. Il avait les cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets de toutes les couleurs. Du violet au bleu, du rouge à l'orange, du jaune au vert. Il devait à peine avoir plus d'un an. L'enfant était secoué de pleurs silencieux. Harry avait l'étrange impression de le connaître, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu, pourtant il était incapable de lui donner un nom. Il resta à distance, de peur de l'effrayer. Mais visiblement, ce ne fut pas suffisant. L'enfant se retourna vivement et planta son regard fait d'or en fusion dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry qui eut un sursaut.

- Teddy ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'enfant.

- Je suis Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? demanda le brun avec un sourire rassurant.

Le vent marin balaya ses cheveux révélant la petite cicatrice qui ne disparaissait pas vraiment. L'enfant la fixa un moment, le temps pour Harry de s'accroupir face à lui. Teddy avança prudemment sa main et frôla l'étrange cicatrice du bout des doigts.

- Ryry ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ? sourit le brun.

L'enfant enserra ses bras autour du cou du Survivant et le serra fort contre lui alors que ses larmes allèrent se perdre dans la nuque du brun. Harry, prit au dépourvu, ne sut comment réagir. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour du petit corps. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

- J'ai eu peur … tu revenais pas … pleurnicha l'enfant, une fois à peu près calmé.

- Mais je suis là, maintenant, je vais surement devoir repartir, mais je reviendrais, toujours, je te l'ai promis … souffla le brun, qui tiendrait sa promesse quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je veux pas que tu partes … supplia l'enfant.

- Je sais, Teddy, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois régler certaines choses avant de revenir, mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps … ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais …

- Reste avec moi, je veux pas y retourner !!! fit l'enfant s'accrochant au manteau d'Harry de toutes ses forces.

Harry se releva, emportant l'enfant avec lui. Il prit la direction de la maison de Bill et Fleur, l'enfant dans ses bras. Il fut à peine surpris de voir Armand se tenir dans la cuisine, discutant tranquillement avec Severus et Arthur.

- Merlin !!! Teddy, ne refait plus jamais une peur pareil à Fleur, je t'en pris … sermonna Arthur, en prenant l'enfant que lui tendait Harry. Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Mr Weasley, Pr Snape, salua Harry.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous répéter de m'appeler Severus, je ne suis plus votre professeur, Potter.

- Commencez par m'appeler vous-même par mon prénom, on en rediscutera après, répliqua Harry, avec un grand sourire.

- Moi je t'appelle bien par ton prénom et tu n'en fais pas autant avec moi, sourit Arthur.

- Je ne pense pas que Ron apprécie que je vous appel par votre prénom, ça ferait bizarre, répondit Harry.

- Ryry … souffla Teddy, tendant ses bras vers lui.

Harry l'attrapa doucement, et le cala sur sa hanche, comme il avait vu Androméda le tant de fois. L'enfant passa ses bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Harry le sentait se détendre, sa respiration se calmer, son cœur reprendre un rythme régulier. Bientôt l'enfant se trouva somnolant dans les bras de son parrain qui sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux. Il cherchait à s'occuper pour ne plus sentir l'odeur du sang. Pas n'importe lequel, non ce sang avait une odeur bien particulière, fruitée, épicée, sucrée, attirante. Il la sentait partout, elle infestait les moindres recoins de la maison. Comme si elle l'habitait depuis longtemps.

Severus se sentait soudain apaisé. Il mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour celui qu'il avait juré de protéger pour Lily, pour Dumbledore, pour le bien de la société. Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa vie s'était résumée à son rôle d'espion, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien à espionner. Il n'avait plus à se cacher, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Bien sur, il pouvait toujours essayer de donner des cours, mais il n'en avait pas envie, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eut envie d'ailleurs, mais qu'importe, il le fallait. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment dirigé sa vie, on la lui avait dictée.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que nous pourrons rester cette nuit, nous avons à faire, prévint Armand.

- NON !!! cria Teddy, horrifié.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que l'enfant ne dormait qu'à peine et que le moindre bruit pouvait le réveiller.

- Teddy, prévint sévèrement Severus, alors que l'enfant se renfrognait, il n'avait pas peur, non, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher Severus quand il prenait cette voix.

- Ecoute moi, Teddy, ce sera notre secret à nous deux, je reviendrais bientôt, ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai promis, confia Harry.

- Promis, je te rendrais ton parrain, petit homme, sourit Armand.

- Il faut aller dormir maintenant, et ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour veiller sur ton sommeil, murmura Harry, d'une voix calme et apaisante, hypnotisant.

L'enfant s'endormit vraiment cette fois, et Harry le confia au bon soin d'Arthur. Severus se surprit à être jaloux, Harry avait utilisé les mêmes mots que sa mère pour rassurer l'enfant. Lily lui avait confié les mêmes gestes doux, aimant. Et ça lui manquait horriblement aujourd'hui, même si jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute. Personne ne voudrait plus de lui, plus comme ça tout au moins. Ça le rendait presque triste. Bien sur ça n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de mauvais souvenirs. Arthur les laissa dans la cuisine, préférant emporter l'enfant dans son lit, il tut la présence du survivant aux autres qui étaient présents et leur défendit de déranger leur invité qui discutait avec Severus, tout le monde savait à propos de quoi. Armand quitta à son tour la pièce, enjoignant Harry de le suivre rapidement. Ils avaient à faire.

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil critique à son professeur qui ne laissa pas voir son trouble. Severus n'aimait pas qu'on le passe au crible ainsi ouvertement, particulièrement quand c'était Harry qui le faisait. Il l'avait l'impression de passer au rouleau compresseur. Le regard de convoitise que lui envoyait le fils de son amie d'enfance était tout sauf naturel. Harry ne pouvait lutter contre cette odeur. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, il la sentait partout, mais elle était d'autant plus forte qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec elle, sans aucune autre odeur que celle qui l'obsédait.

Il s'avança prédateur vers le professeur de potion qui se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il voyait le vampire en Potter. C'était lui qui guidait l'adolescent vers l'adulte, réclamant son dû. Severus prit peur pour la première fois de sa vie, l'adolescent était-il conscient de ce qu'il faisait ? De qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Et pourquoi Armand ne faisait-il rien ? Et puis soudain la vérité éclata comme un feu d'artifice dans sa tête. Il était le calice de Potter. Et le vampire le réclamait auprès de lui. Severus ne pouvait plus bouger. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent dans sa nuque étrangement froides et douces, et l'adolescent se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour nicher son nez dans son cou et inspirer une goulée de cette odeur divinement délicieuse.

S'il ne faisait pas très vite quelque chose, Severus serait mordu, et il n'était pas sur qu'Harry ait déjà goûté au sang humain, il pouvait ne pas se contrôler. Mais pourquoi Armand ne faisait-il rien ? Ils ne pouvaient construire le lien là maintenant toute suite, pas dans ses conditions, le lien entre un vampire et son calice est sacré, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça comme ça.

- Potter, siffla Severus de la voix la plus froide qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'étroitesse soudaine de ses vêtements.

- Mon prénom, professeur, répliqua Harry, glissant son nez le long de la jugulaire du Maître des potions.

- Harry, par Merlin, maîtrisez vous !!! supplia-t-il.

Harry fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres et mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et Snape. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire et ce que cela aurait pu impliquer s'il était allé jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, s'excusa l'adolescent déboussolé, puis il sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, se jetant dans les vents marins qui balayaient les falaises.

Il rejoignit Armand qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il ne décrocha pas un mot pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Armand lui confirme quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir pour acquis. Ils passèrent la nuit dehors, errant dans les rues de Londres, sans but, Harry n'avait pas envie de rentrer, il voulait profiter de l'air frais de la nuit pour réfléchir. Il avait voulu Snape, là dans la cuisine. Alors c'était ça, faire de quelqu'un son calice, le posséder corps et âme. Armand lui parla longuement des calices, des vampires, du lien qui unissait les deux, de ce qu'il savait de comment se créait le lien, de pourquoi lui avait pas de calice.

Quand au professeur des potions, il n'avait pas bougé. Il se sentait angoissé, il savait pourquoi maintenant. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry avait un don pour attirer à lui les ennuis, il fallait toujours qu'il garde un œil sur lui, s'il voulait le protéger, il avait toujours eu une certaine appréhension quand l'adolescent n'était pas visible, bien avant que celui-ci ne devienne vampire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit son futur lui calice de Potter qui lui souffle cette inquiétude. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il deviendrait le calice de Potter. Il soupira, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. L'angoisse le prenait à la gorge, il décida de monter se coucher, il salua la famille Weasley presque au complet, et bifurqua dans la chambre de Teddy. Passer du temps avec l'enfant, c'était comme passer du temps avec Potter, ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient liés, et ça rassurait le calice en lui.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry allait veiller sur le sommeil de Teddy tous les soirs pendant au moins deux, voire trois heures. Il revoyait aussi Snape, et c'était toujours la même chose, il devait lutter contre son vampire comme jamais, il ne se nourrissait plus, à rien. Armand s'inquiétait, mais il comprenait la décision du jeune homme. Ils luttaient contre des vampires puissants, sans attache qui n'hésiteraient pas à se servir d'un calice pour attirer un autre vampire dans leur rang. Ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de courir un tel risque. Alors Harry prenait sur lui, s'assurant que personne ne revendiquait son calice à sa place, et veillait sur son filleul.

Comme toutes les nuits, il entrait par la fenêtre, et s'approchait du petit lit de son filleul, et lui caressait les cheveux qui avaient la couleur miel de ceux de son père. Il sourit, il adorait cet enfant. Puis il s'approchait de Severus, un livre pour enfant ouvert sur les genoux, endormit sur un fauteuil de velours vert. Harry glissait un doigt sur ses lèvres, entrouvertes, songeant qu'il préfèrerait y déposer les siennes plutôt qu'on doigt. Mais comme toujours, il se retenait, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que l'homme avait vécu.

- Harry, murmura Severus, sans se réveiller.

- Chut … chut … je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, souffla Harry. Mais bientôt, c'est presque fini …

Cependant le professeur ne fut pas de cet avis et embrassa le doigt qui le caressait amoureusement. Harry gémit doucement, il ne pouvait plus lutter, plus pour longtemps si son professeur réagissait comme ça. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il embrassa ses lèvres doucement, entourant la nuque de l'endormi de ses bras étrangement puissants. Puis se sépara de lui et murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Je reviendrais quand tout sera fini … je vous le promets …

- Restez, j'ai besoin de vous … gémit Severus, en s'éveillant.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas … c'est trop dangereux … je ne peux pas prendre ce risque …

- Vous serez plus fort avec un calice …

- Et plus vulnérable aussi … s'ils s'en prenaient à vous, le vampire ne s'en remettrait pas … Je ne peux pas faire ça … Vous m'êtes plus précieux vivant … Je reviendrais, je dois partir, Armand m'attend … Prenez soin de lui, demanda-t-il.

Severus attrapa fébrilement ses lèvres, désespérément. Il en avait besoin, il se sentait plein, entier avec lui, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point le fils de Lily lui était précieux. Il glissa ses mains sur la chute de ses reins, le rapprochant encore de lui, il avait besoin de ce contact sur lui. Harry glissa les siennes dans sa nuque, approfondissant ce baiser dans lequel le vampire qu'il était faisait tout passé, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, que s'il continuait comme ça, il ferait de Snape son calice sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Attendez moi, souffla Harry en s'écartant définitivement de Severus, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres entre chaque mots, lui signifiant toute la douleur que lui procurait la séparation de leur corps. Attendez-moi …

Puis Harry disparu de la chambre, laissant pantelant et nerveux son professeur. Il sortit de la maison et suivit Armand dans les brumes de cette nuit d'avril. Ils devaient aller à une réception, et si tout ce passait bien, à l'aurore, les rénégats ne seraient plus un problème. Les aurors n'arriveraient que dans quelques heures, le temps aux vampires alliés d'endormir la méfiance des autres. Harry avait en horreur ces réceptions où le sang des humains coulait à flots. Il n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie qui régnait là bas. Il soupira, tout ça l'ennuyait au plus au point.

- C'est bientôt finit, Harry, rassura Armand.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller, ce soir.

- Je sais.

- Dans quelques heures il sera ton calice.

- Ça me tarde.

- Je sais.

- Alors, finissons-en vite, ragea le brun, sous le sourire du blond.

Ils avancèrent en silence, approchant doucement et surement du Manoir. Harry sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Et il n'avait pas tord. Les Aurors sont arrivés en retard, menés par Kingsey et Drago, suivit par Ron et Hermione, et à la grande surprise de Harry, le professeur Snape les accompagnait, bien contre leur gré de ce qu'il pu en juger. Les sorts fusaient de partout, à n'en plus distinguer qui les lançaient. Harry maîtrisait à présent parfaitement sa magie sans baguette, et n'avait plus besoin de la sienne. Ils formaient un duo redoutable avec Armand. Comme convenu les vampires renégats étaient envoyés au ministère, dans une salle spécialisée, prête à les accueillir. Le reste revenait aux Aurors. Les vampires ne voulaient plus de ceux qui entachaient leur réputation pacifiste. Les problèmes de délation n'étaient pas à craindre, les vampires étaient une famille unie, dans le pire, comme dans le meilleur, aussi la trahison des renégats passait-elle mal, très mal au sein de la famille.

Le jour finit par se lever, noyant la scène macabre de sa couleur rougeâtre. Nombre d'Aurors étaient plus ou moins gravement blessés, un mort à déplorer seulement. Harry soupira, tout ces corps appartenaient aux esclaves des renégats. Pauvres moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui pensaient postuler pour un simple travail de serveur ou serveuse pour une soirée huppée. Il ferma les yeux d'une adolescente à peine plus vieille que lui. Il retint ses larmes à grande peine. Il en avait assez du sang et de la guerre, il voulait passer à autre chose. Il voulait tourner la page.

- Harry !!! entendit-il, avant de se faire étrangler par Hermione qui l'avait reconnu.

- Hermione, sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il serra ensuite Ron dans ses bras et serra la main à Kingsey et Drago, avec qui il échangea un clin d'œil.

- Vous m'avez manqué … soupira le brun.

- Toi aussi, sourit Hermione. Tu as finis ton apprentissage ?

- Oui, répondit Armand, à la place du brun, qui le regarda surpris.

- Et … tu as un calice ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

- Non, répondit Armand.

- Pas encore, reprit Harry. Où est Snape ? je l'ai vu tout à l'heure …

Personne ne répondit, ils échangèrent un regard soucieux et chacun chercha le maître des potions des yeux, mais aucun ne le trouva. Soudain, un Auror donna l'alerte, ils avaient un blessé en plus. Harry fut le premier à réagir à l'annonce du nom du professeur de potion. Armand sur les talons, il se précipita sur le corps haletant et couvert de sang et de morsures. Harry caressa doucement son visage, qui sembla s'apaiser. Il ne supportait pas de voir le sang de celui qu'il savait être son calice coulé ainsi, l'odeur entêtante l'obsédait.

- Armand, ne peut-on pas l'aider ? réussit-il cependant à articuler, lançant un regard inquiet à non mentor.

- Pas dans son état, il est trop faible pour que tu fasses de lui ce que tu dois … répondit le vampire, inquiet.

C'était la première fois qu'Armand montrait la moindre inquiétude pour qui que ce soit devant Harry. Le jeune homme fixa celui qu'il savait être son calice, et soupira. Son sang l'appelait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait se maîtriser s'il buvait maintenant. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à lutter, c'était trop fort, trop bon, trop enivrant. Il se pencha doucement, attiré par l'odeur du sang. Le vampire hurlait à l'injustice, il réclamait son calice, maintenant, il avait trop peur de le perdre. Armand s'interposa et repoussa violemment Harry dont les yeux se firent sombres.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, tonna le blond.

- Je le veux. MAINTENANT !!! hurla le vampire brun, toute canine dehors.

Ses amis fixaient la scène avec horreur, Harry avait un air dément qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu. Drago venait de comprendre, Hermione ne voulait pas savoir et Ron se contentait de fixé la scène, hébété. Les Aurors ne bougeaient plus, ils savaient ce que c'était de se battre contre un vampire.

- Il va mourir si tu le mors, il doit se remettre d'abord, répliqua le blond, repoussant le brun toujours plus loin.

- Tu le veux pour toi, mais il m'appartient, c'est MON calice, hurla Harry.

- Emmenez-le, je tiens Harry, soignez le et vite, ordonna Armand, subissant une attaque plus violente de la part du brun fou. DEPECHEZ-VOUS !!!

Armand saisit Harry par la taille, luttant contre l'adolescent qui se débattait comme un diable alors que d'autre s'affairaient autour de son calice.

- C'EST A MOI DE L'AIDER !!! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !!! hurlait le brun.

- Harry, c'est le seul moyen, tempéra Armand.

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

_Han je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais du publier que mardi ... vous êtes chanceux xD_


	4. Mythologies 3

Suite et fin ... c'est le chap qui me plaît le moins parce que c'est en l'écrivant que je me suis rendue compte que c'était loin de ce que je pensais faire au départ. Enfin ... tant pis, tant mieux ... à vous de me le dire ^^

_RAR :_

**Sahada :** et non c'est pas gagné ... c'est ça qui est marrant ...

**Nounou () :** merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^

**LicyLie :** je t'ai expliqué en MP, mais comme tu dois pas être la seule à pas comprendre, je vais recommencer. En fait le supplice de Tantale représente la douleur d'avoir quelque chose à porter de main sans qu'on puisse l'avoir. Ce qui est le cas d'Harry, il sait que Sev' est son calice, il sait qu'il lui appartient et il le voit tous les soirs (un peu maso de venir tous les soirs aussi xD) mais ce serait trop dangereux de faire de lui son calice maintenant, aussi bien pour Harry que pour Sev. Du coup il souffre de sa proximité sans pouvoir le faire sien. Voila, plus clair cette fois ? j'admets que ça devait pas être très clair dans le chap précédent.

**Vampyse :** merci, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours.

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

**Chapitre 3 : **Eros et Psychée

_Psychée est la plus des trois filles d'un roi._

_Et nombreux sont ceux qui abandonnèrent le culte d'Aphrodite, déesse de la Beauté._

_Folle de rage à cet affront, Aphrodite envoie son fils Eros punir la jeune fille d'un amour à sens unique._

_Mais Eros décide d'épargner la jeune fille et l'emmène chez lui, pour l'épouser._

_Il fit promettre à Psychée de ne jamais chercher à savoir qui est son mari._

_Mais la jeune fille poussée par la jalousie de ses soeurs lui désobeit et le brûle avec de la cire._

_Eros est renvoyé sur l'Olympe et Aphrodite condamne la jeune fille à subir ses caprices._

_Après de nombreuses tentatives pour la faire échouer, Aphrodite finit par céder._

_Psychée peut alors retourner chez Eros, qui la fera monter sur l'Olympe pour en faire sa femme aux yeux de tous.  
_

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

Drago fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha de son parrain et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle irradia d'une pâle lueur blanche, et un air profondément triste fissura le masque d'indifférence de l'héritier Malefoy.

- On ne peut pas le transporter, c'est trop dangereux, souffla-t-il, choqué. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Il posa l'autre main sur l'épaule libre du blessé, et le corps de Rogue brilla de la même lueur blanche que tantôt. Harry s'apaisa doucement, mais luttait toujours, vociférant, réclamant sa propriété. Armand avait de plus en plus de mal à le tenir. Soudain, le bruit des talons se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tut et Myra apparut, entourée de quelques vampires à sa botte. Elle s'approcha du blessé, se gardant de le toucher. Elle pouvait sentir le regard assassin que lui portait Harry. Puis elle s'approcha du brun et lui sourit, puis elle ordonna à ses sbires de prêter main forte à Armand pour retenir le jeune vampire.

- Je pourrais vous aider à le transporter, mais il rejetterait ma magie, de même qui va rejeter la votre, jeune homme, souffla-t-elle dans le silence qui s'était abattu sur la scène. Dites-moi de quoi il souffre.

- Multiples morsures à divers endroit, on s'est acharné sur lui, il a une côté fêlée et trois autres de cassées, répondit Drago.

La vampire sortit de ses poches plusieurs fioles, elle en écarta certaines et en tendit d'autre à l'adolescent blond, lui faisant signe de faire avaler le contenu au blessé.

- Myra, gronda Harry.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, darling, chantonna la petite fille.

Hermione serra la main de Ron dans la sienne et le roux l'entoura de ses bras réconfortants. Tous étaient inquiet de la santé de l'ex espion, ils attendaient avec impatience et angoisse le moment où il rouvrirait ses yeux sombres pour les regarder avec le même mépris qu'il l'avait presque toujours fait. L'ex professeur commença à bouger et gémir au bout de la troisième fiole.

- Tenez le, les côtes se remettent en place, et je n'ai pas d'anesthésique, il va souffrir le martyre, prévint Myra avec sérieux.

Les hommes s'agenouillèrent autour du corps et le maintinrent au sol avec difficulté. Harry hurlait de le laisser, que c'était son calice, qu'il tuerait quiconque s'approcherait de lui. Ses yeux en étaient presque aussi sombres que ceux de Snape. Hermione réprima un frisson, elle n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça, il lui faisait peur. Elle se recula d'un pas. Harry plongea son regard dans le sien et cessa de se débattre. Il avait sentit sa peur. Hermione retint un hoquet de surprise, ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux sombres de son ami dépassait son entendement. Seul un autre vampire pouvait comprendre le lien qui le liait à son calice, elle prit conscience de la détresse, de la peur, et de l'impuissance de son ami. Elle prit sur elle et s'approcha de lui, malgré les mises en garde de Ron et des autres vampires. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Survivant. Elle était froide, glaciale, humide.

- Il te reviendra, dit-elle, sans quitter son regard émeraude de ses yeux chocolat. Il a survécu à pire que ça, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir … tu n'as rien fait de mal …

- Hermione, je suis faible … souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Non, non c'est faux et tu le sais, contredit-elle avec douceur.

- Je ne peux pas lutter … va-t-en, supplia-t-il, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me feras rien.

Le silence les engloba alors que le jeune vampire baissait les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la jeune fille, elle était la seule faille dans l'étau dont les vampires l'entouraient.

- Voilà, la morsure d'Harry devrait suffire à le soigner, je ne peux pas enlever le venin qui coule dans ses veines, murmura Myra.

Seul les vampires et Drago l'entendit. Il se recula, repousser par la magie du calice qui s'éveillait alors qu'Harry relevait ses yeux flamboyant appelé par la magie de Severus. Les vampires s'écartèrent. Seule Hermione resta face à Harry qui la foudroyait du regard. Une larme roula sur la joue la jeune fille. Elle posa courageusement une main sur la joue froide de son ami qui tressailli.

- Reviens nous vite, tu nous manques à tous, souffla-t-elle, consciente que le prendre dans ses bras serait le geste en trop.

Harry hocha la tête et la jeune fille s'écarta, observant avec curiosité mêlée à de la tristesse la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Le jeune vampire s'approcha du blessé qui se convulsait sous la douleur du venin qui n'était pas celui de son vampire. Harry se pencha au dessus de lui et posa une main froide sur le front brûlant de Severus qui se calma.

- Pardon, Severus, pardon … souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il redressa le corps faible et gémissant sur ses genoux. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son ancien professeur et fit courir lentement sa langue sur la jugulaire qui battait faiblement. Il entendit un faible gémissement et le vampire sourit, le calice le reconnaissait. Doucement, il planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire et s'abreuva du sang vicié par le venin des autres vampires. Il recracha le venin qu'il avait séparé, ne le supportant pas plus que son calice dans ses veines. Quand il eut extrait le venin dans sa totalité, il aspira fébrilement le sang frais. Sous sa bouche, Severus gémissait, et plus ce son exquis parvenait aux oreilles du vampire, plus celui-ci réagissait. Bientôt son pantalon se fit étroit. Il avait conscience du manque flagrant de goût de l'endroit. Fermer le lien vampire calice était sacré, alors le faire sur un champ de ruine au milieu des restes des vampires renégats était tout sauf romantique, mais bon, au moins il avait son calice maintenant. Il s'arrêta de boire quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Alors il prit le coutelât que lui tendait Myra et s'ouvrit la veine saillante de son poignet gauche et l'approcha de la bouche de l'ancien professeur. Il fit goutter son sang plus sombre que la normale dans la gorge de l'adulte et le força à l'avaler. Le corps de Severus se tendit à l'extrême, hurlant de douleur. Puis le calme revint et sa respiration se fit régulière. Harry soupira et embrassa son front.

Ron serrait Hermione dans ses bras, les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. L'auror Kingsey retenait ses hommes, Myra fixait Harry, l'enviant d'avoir trouvé un calice de cette valeur, elle avait parfaitement sentit sa puissance. Armand dévorait son élève du regard, avec une fierté non dissimulée. Il détourna toute fois le regard une fois l'échange des sangs finit, tout comme les vampires présents. Un râle échappa aux deux hommes désormais unis, faisant sursauter l'assemblée et attirant les sourires gênés des vampires. Severus ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était encore faible, mais leur lien était déjà puissant, il plongea ses yeux d'anthracite dans les émeraudes qui le couvaient du regard.

- Harry … souffla-t-il.

Il leva une main sur la joue de l'adolescent qu'il caressa doucement, affectueusement.

- Chut, tu es encore faible … souffla le brun. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, fit-il aux autres.

- Harry, je crois que j'ai un problème, souffla l'ancien professeur, pour que seul son vampire l'entende.

- Oui, je sais, moi aussi, fit Harry gêné. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du attendre.

- Non !!! répliqua le professeur.

- Allons-y, les ruines ne vont pas tenir longtemps encore, tempéra Armand, s'attirant les foudres du vampire et de son calice. Vous réglerez ça plus tard.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent tant bien que mal et le petit peuple transplana directement au Terrier où ils furent accueillis par les cris de joie. Molly se précipita sur Ron et Hermione qu'elle serra dans ses bras, Ginny se blotti sagement dans les bras de Drago et l'embrassa doucement, à la surprise de tous. En fait, elle avait vu Harry la main dans celle de son ancien professeur, alors puisque c'était la journée révélation, autant faire de même.

- Ginny !!! s'écria Ron, choqué, sa sœur s'attendant déjà à subir ses foudres. T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même, pesta-t-il. Et pourquoi Harry n'a pas l'air surpris lui ?

- Parce que j'étais au courant … ils se sont rapprochés pendant notre année sabbatique, répondit le brun.

Le blond passa possessivement ses bras autour de la taille de la jolie rousse, qui se sera un peu plus contre lui, sous le regard tendre de Molly, Harry, Hermione et Severus. Ron se renfrogne vexé d'être le dernier au courant. Il soupira et s'approcha quand même du couple le regard noir.

- Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit je t'explose, est-ce que c'est clair ? fit-il.

- Tout à fait, répondit Drago, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

- Ron, et si tu me laissais un peu respirer, exigea Ginny, tout sourire.

Ron alla se réfugier auprès d'Hermione, lançant des regards noirs à Malefoy, mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour la forme.

- Molly, pourrions nous emprunter un peu de votre eau chaude pour une douche ? demanda Harry.

- Mais bien sur mon garçon, répondit la matriarche. HARRY !!! s'écria-t-elle, par Merlin tu vas bien !!! fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras sous les grondements de Severus.

- Juste un peu sale … répondit l'adolescent gêné.

Molly avisa soudain ses yeux plus sombre, plus vif, et les doigts étroitement enlacés de Severus à ceux d'Harry. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, venant de comprendre le besoin pressant d'une douche.

- Calice ? demanda-t-elle, sérieuse.

- Pas encore tout à fait … répondit Harry. Il manque une chose essentielle, avant … souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son calice qui rougit sous la caresse de son souffle.

Molly les fit entrer, ainsi qu'Armand et Myra, qui congédia ses hommes, nul besoin de protection ici, elle avait Armand. Elle fit monter Harry et Severus qui disparurent dans la salle de bain. Puis fit entrer les autres dans le salon. Arthur tenait Teddy, endormis sur ses genoux, Androméda discutait avec Fleur et Bill. Georges était comme toujours silencieux dans son coin. Il releva cependant la tête à l'arrivé des deux vampires, c'est la petite fille qui attira son regard. Elle ne devait avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans, pourtant une aura particulièrement puissante se dégageait d'elle. Ses yeux rieurs se posèrent sur lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, et sauta sur ses genoux, nichant sa tête dans son cou, alors qu'il prenait une belle teinte rosée.

- Tu as la même odeur que lui, souffla-t-elle, à son oreille, alors que la couleur de ses joues rivalisait avec celle de ses cheveux. ARMAND !!! claironna-t-elle.

Le vampire se retourna d'un bond, furieux de se faire ainsi interpelé par la petite fille. Puis son regard se posa sur le garçon sur lequel elle était assise et une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui. Il la retint comme il pu, mais la jeune file ne fut pas dupe pour autant.

- Hum, il va falloir que je t'aide, parce qu'avec lui ça ne va pas être gagné, sourit-elle à Georges qui ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'elle racontait.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui sourit.

- Voici les vampires Armand, et Myra, présenta Molly.

Georges sursauta violemment, faisant presque tomber la petite sur ses genoux qui pesta devant tant de maladresse.

- Tous les mêmes, pesta-t-elle, en descendant de ses genoux.

A l'étage, la situation était tendue. Harry s'était trouvé une passion nouvelle pour le carrelage de la salle de bain.

- Harry ? appela la voix inquiète de son calice. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'adolescent soupira et leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur.

- Je suis tellement désolé, monsieur, tout cela est de ma faute …

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler … répondit l'autre.

- Vous avez passé votre vie à vous cacher, il va surement falloir que cela recommence à nouveau … encore à cause de moi.

- Dis donc, c'est pas le calice qui devrait être rassuré par son vampire ? demanda la voix étonnamment proche de l'ancien professeur. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cela ne me plaît pas ?

- C'est le calice qui parle pas vous, tempéra Harry.

- Le calice est moi, je suis le calice, il n'y a aucune différence entre lui et moi, répliqua Snape. Je vous appartiens Potter, et ce depuis toujours … Ma vie a toujours tourné autour de vous, la seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est officiel.

- On va vous accuser de me manipuler.

- C'est vous le vampire.

Harry eut un rire amer. Oui, c'était lui. Et il allait pouvoir se venger délicieusement des années sombres que lui avait fait subir son professeur de Potion. Il attrapa doucement les lèvres de son professeur, glissant ses doigts sous la chemise de satin noire. Il effleura le ventre qui se contracta sous ses doigts, puis remonta en arabesque sur son torse, un premier bouton sauta, suivis par un second, puis un troisième, avant que le professeur ne défasse les autres pour laisser le champ libre aux mains baladeuses. Lui-même ne restait pas inactif puisque ses mains caressaient les cheveux ébouriffés de l'adolescent qui rapprocha encore leurs corps. Il se débarrassa de la chemise devenue obsolète. Il se sépara de la bouche chaude et humide de son calice pour le contempler. De fines cicatrices parcouraient son torse, elles n'étaient pas épaisses et surement très vieilles. Une bouffée de colère fit crépiter sa magie quelques secondes qui furent mises à profit pas Severus qui nicha sa tête dans son cou dans lequel il déposa une myriade de petits baisers enflammés, provoquant de merveilleux gémissements de plaisir au brun. La magie sembla changer de nature et la température de la pièce augmenta. Severus débarrassa à son tour Harry de sa chemise de soie pourpre, découvrant son corps imberbe et blanc comme du marbre. Harry laissa le temps à son professeur de l'admirer, il n'avait pas fait du quidditch pendant 6 ans pour rien.

- On ferait bien de s'en tenir là pour l'instant, souffla le calice. Les autres nous attendent, ils vont se poser des questions et tu n'as pas la force de me porter …

- M'en fiche, s'entêta le brun, je te veux, maintenant, j'ai assez attendu …

- Possessif en plus …

- Et jaloux, n'oublie pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Snape les débarrassa bien vite du reste de leurs vêtements et ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche, arrosés par le jet d'eau chaude.

- Je doute que Molly apprécie que l'on vide son ballon d'eau, souffla Severus alors que la bouche d'Harry recouvrait son torse de baiser.

- Je te veux, je te l'ais déjà dit, s'agaça le vampire.

- Je sais, mais … hum …

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un doigt redessinait sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la base de ses reins, s'aventurant même en dessous.

- Harry, supplia Severus, soudain en proie à une tension extrême.

Le vampire arrêta tout mouvement, il avait sentit la peur s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de son calice avec une vitesse fulgurante.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? demanda le vampire.

- Non, fit piteusement Severus.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? tempêta-t-il, plus en colère contre lui-même de ne pas s'en être douter. J'y serais allé plus doucement, souffla-t-il. On va y aller à ton rythme alors …

Il l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement, passant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ce simplement effleurement de leurs lèvres. Les mains d'Harry reprirent leur balade sur le torse de son calice, les doigts s'enroulant aux poils bruns. Puis elles descendirent avec lenteur, attentive à chaque expressions qu'affichait le calice. Harry fit courir sa bouche sur son torse, s'arrêtant aux boutons de chaires dressés. Il sourit, prenant le temps d'apprécier les réactions de son aîné. Il colla son bassin à celui du calice qui frémit en sentant leurs érections se frôler, puis buter l'une contre l'autre. Un gémissement de volupté échappa au digne maître des potions.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas venir si facilement, siffla Harry, doucereux.

- Harry, gémit Severus, alors que l'adolescent avait entouré son sexe de ses doigts fins et graciles.

Le brun y appliqua un va et vient langoureux, sensuel et tendre. Il appréciait le visage que lui offrait Severus et s'en délectait, alors que sa propre érection se faisait douloureuse. Les gémissements de son calice se faisait de moins en moins discret, il attrapa alors ses lèvres, appliquant un va et vient plus appuyé qui suffit à le faire venir dans un râle étouffé par les lèvres du vampire qui se laissa aller à son tour, ne se retenant tout simplement pas. Ils finirent de prendre leur douche ensemble et se rhabillèrent propre comme des sous neufs. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de redescendre, mais trois coups secs frappés à la porte leur fit entendre raison, surtout qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un « le déjeuner est prêt » des plus appétissants.

Harry eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans le salon qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus. Il éclata de rire alors que l'enfant tendait ses bras vers lui, réclamant l'asile protecteur qu'ils offraient. L'enfant était suivi par une Fleur rouge et essoufflée. Harry lui assura qu'il s'occuperait de Teddy. La jeune femme lui sourit, reconnaissante. Elle n'était pas loin de jurer ses grands dieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, mais s'en abstint parce que Molly et Bill n'apprécieraient que moyennement d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Molly fit le service aidée de Ginny et Hermione. Arthur et sa femme était à l'extrémité de la table, Fleur et Bill de l'autre côté, Georges avait de nouveau Myra sur les genoux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'elle lui disait, à côté se tenait Androméda et Armand qui discutait de souvenirs d'enfance, puis venait Drago. En face du blond, se tenait Ginny qui lui souriait, à ses côtés se tenait Hermione, en médiateur, puis Ron et enfin Severus et Harry avec Teddy. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Androméda prenne la parole.

- Bien, alors, à quand les mariages, nous en avons trois si je sais bien compter …

- En effet, nous avons assez repousser celui de Ron et Hermione !!! s'exclama Molly. Il faudra préparer celui de Ginny aussi et celui d'Harry.

Les concernés prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Seul Drago était impassible, ainsi qu'Arthur. Il n'avait pas encore fait sa demande à Ginny. Bien qu'il en ait demandé la main à son père. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le devance ainsi, et assassina sa tante du regard. Mais c'était là sa seule réaction.

- Maman, Harry et Severus viennent tout juste de se mettre ensemble, et le lien calice/vampire constitue en soit un mariage, commença Ginny. Quand à Drago et moi, j'aimerais faire ça à notre rythme. Ron et Hermione se tournent autour depuis 7 ans, et même plus, ce n'est pas notre cas à nous.

- Ginny a raison, intervint Harry. Chaque chose en son temps, occupons-nous d'abord de Ron et Hermione. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait plutôt d'ailleurs.

- T'es mon témoin, mon vieux, et crois pas que tu vas y couper comme ça, sermonna Ron, furieux.

- Flûte, moi qui pensait échapper à cette lourde tâche … soupira Harry, dépité.

Il y eut un moment de silence furieux, puis Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Androméda fixa Severus avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais que cela pouvait attendre la fin du déjeuner. Harry faisait manger Teddy qui lui donnait moins de file à retordre qu'à Fleur, qui soupira d'aise sans le gamin sur les genoux et qui se blottit contre Bill qui sourit, attendrit par le spectacle qu'offrait le Survivant et Severus.

- Je suis jalouse quand même, souffla la jeune femme, faussement vexée, à la fin du repas. Arry a plus de facilité que moi, un comble pour une femme.

- Bah, tu auras tout le temps de te rattraper va … rigola Bill, en lui embrassant la tempe.

Ils débarrassèrent la table et s'installèrent dans le salon, plus confortable que les bancs autour de la grande table de la cuisine. Harry monta coucher son protégé, et Androméda en profita pour parler à Severus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je me fais vieille Severus, je ne peux pas élever un enfant toute seule, commença-t-elle.

- Je comprends, fit le maître des potions, s'attendant à la suite.

- Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec Teddy, et je sais aussi, qu'Harry fait des merveilles avec cet enfant, continua-t-elle nerveusement, il lui en coûtait de dire ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Androméda, rien ne te force à faire ça, tempéra Severus.

-Je sais que votre couple est jeune, et qu'un enfant n'est peut-être pas le bienvenue, mais je ne peux assurer son éducation comme vous, vous pouvez le faire, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Je te propose quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Garde Teddy et emménage ici, Drago ne va pas tarder à partir avec Ginny, et Ron et Hermione ont déjà leur appartement à Londres. Il ne restera que Georges, nous et Arthur et Molly. Le temps que tout ça se calme.

- Vous n'allez pas rester ici tout de même, un vampire qui apprivoise son calice ne se fait pas devant un public.

- Mais devant un enfant ?

- Non, tu as raison, excuse moi, Severus …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Androméda, tu comptes énormément pour lui, tu es sa grand-mère …

- Severus, fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis malade, et je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, promet moi d'accepter de l'adopter, avec Harry, je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un an, pas plus …

- Je ne peux rien faire ?

- Les médicommages ne peuvent rien, penses-tu pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux ?

Severus serra la vielle femme contre lui, il avait une étrange impression de déjà vu, et ça le dérangeait. Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. C'est comme ça qu'Harry les trouva, et il sentit la jalousie lui tirailler le ventre. Mais il se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, il avait sentit la détresse de Severus et surtout il avait vu les larmes de la mère de Tonks. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il alla se blottir contre elle, de sa simple présence silencieuse. Il ne demanda rien, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne lui parlerait que quand elle serait prête.

Le soir, Severus et Harry prirent la chambre qu'occupait Bill. Severus tournait en rond alors que son vampire allait border son filleul avec Androméda. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Aussi c'est lui qui parlerait pour elle. Il attendit, fixant le plafond, allongé sur le dos que le vampire ne revienne.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? demanda Harry soucieux, sentant l'anxiété de son calice, il savait que quelque chose tiraillait Severus, il savait que ça avait à voir avec Andromeda.

Severus lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, et il se blotti dans les bras de son vampire en quête de réconfort que lui seul pouvait lui apporter..

- Androméda est gravement malade, lâcha-t-il. Elle veut que nous lui promettions d'adopter Teddy, quand … enfin …

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Harry le fit pour lui, avec un calme déroutant.

- J'ai compris … ne peut-on rien faire ?

- J'ai peur que non … soupira Severus.

- Armand a trouvé un calice en Georges, fit Harry, changeant de sujet avec son tact habituel.

- Je sais, j'ai sentit sa magie se réveiller … répondit Severus, dans un demi sourire.

Le silence les enveloppa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande d'une petite voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser, sans grand succès.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un an, elle a dit, répondit Severus.

Harry se blottit contre lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une unique larme qu'il effaça rageusement, sachant parfaitement qu'Androméda ne supporterait pas qu'il la pleure alors qu'elle est toujours vivante.

- Prends Harry, exigea soudain Severus.

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondit l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas m'emplir de vie quand la sienne s'en va.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses, pourtant.

Le vampire soupira, et finit par planter délicatement ses crocs dans la chaire fragile du cou de son calice. Il ne but pas grand-chose, mais chaque goutte lui donnait la force de tenir, il serait fort pour elle, il serait fort ceux qui étaient tombé, pour ceux qui vivaient encore, et pour ceux qui allaient vivre. Chaque goutte le rassurait sur l'avenir. Il n'était plus seul, il avait à présent une grande famille qu'il devait protéger. C'était l'avenir qui leur ouvrait ses portes, et il ne fallait pas regarder en arrière, au risque de ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Ils respecteraient le vœu silencieux d'Andormeda et l'accompagneraient jusqu'à la fin. Ils respecteraient son dernier vœu, avec tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient.

**END**

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

je vous l'accorde c'est le chapitre qui a le moins de rapport avec le mythe en question ... Pour moi c'était simplement pour symboliser l'Amour qui lie les deux personnages. Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu le mythe, Eros et Psychée est une histoire d'amour vraiment magnifique, empreinte de douleur et de sensualité. Bref, c'est un de mes mythes préférés. J'en ai pas fait le tour, il en reste encore plein et peu-être que pour d'autres ones shot j'en reprendrais ... je me suis éclatée à écrire, et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire.

Voila voila pour la fin ... j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche alors je vous dit à bientôt, pour un autre one shot et puis peut-être un autre couple.

L.


	5. Mythologies Epilogue

_Encore un changement de raiting ... qu'est-ce que vous me faites pas faire quand même xD_

**RAR :**_  
_

**Vampyse :** en fait si j'ai arrêté là, c'est parce que je savais pas trop quoi faire ensuite … et puis j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais finir une fic longue de plusieurs chapitres … et puis ça décentrerait pas mal l'histoire … mais soit, je vous consens un épilogue lemoneux, moi aussi je suis une perverse et j'assume xD. Merci pour ta review.

**LicyLie :** très bonne question … en fait, c'est juste que j'avais la flemme de créer une nouvelle histoire, et comme j'aime pas vraiment le titre de ce three-shot je l'ai caché sous « Emeraude », et puis comme ça vous pouvez suivre ce que j'écris sans aller chercher dans tout , rassure toi, le prochain je pense que je vais changer de couple, donc ce sera pas publier ici. Merci pour ta review.

**Luffynette :** merci, moi aussi j'adore « Emeraude ». Contente de « Mythologies » te plaise aussi. Merci pour tes review.

**nounou () :** merci pour ta review.

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

**Epilogue.**

10 ans avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre. La vraie fin. Le Ministère n'avait que peu changé, et il était loin d'être idéal encore, mais des progrès avaient été fait. Hermione et Ron avait avaient eu deux jumeaux. Un garçon, Corenthin, et une fille, Solange, ils avaient 10 ans, et déjà ne parlaient que de Poudlard. Bill et Fleur n'avaient eu qu'une petite fille, Armelle. Fleur était malade, et elle a perdu son vagin pendant son accouchement _(NdlA : ça porte un nom comme maladie mais je me souviens plus)_. Du même âge que les jumeaux, à eux trois, ils faisaient les 400 coups, souvent aidés d'Armand, Mira, ou Georges. Drago et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient eu 4 petits monstres. L'aîné, Scorpius, un garçon qui tenait de son père, entrait à Poudlard l'année prochaine, la cadette, Lola, y entrait dans deux ans, la benjamine, Lynah, n'avait que 6 ans et le petit dernier, William, finissait enfin ses nuits.

Au milieu de tout ça, Harry et Severus s'occupaient de Teddy Lupin, depuis la mort d'Andromeda dont Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre, il avait fallu toute la patience et l'amour du calice pour que le vampire se relève. Ils avaient adopté deux autres enfants, des jumeaux, Rahyan et Loriss, orphelins de la guerre, calmes et réservés, ils ne s'ouvraient qu'en présence de leurs pères, comme ils les appelaient, ou de leur cousin Teddy.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Teddy faisait son entrée à Poudlard. Il tremblait comme une feuille sur le quai, devant l'immense locomotive écarlate qui crachait ses habituelles volutes de vapeur blanche. Il se tourna vers son parrain et son amant, angoissé. Severus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Teddy, sourit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Poudlard est un lieu fantastique, tu vas voir.

- Harry a raison, tu y vivras tes plus belles années, tu sais, fit Severus.

- Mais je veux pas partir …

- Tu vas revenir pour les vacances, rassura Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux noir de son filleul.

- Et puis tu nous écriras tous les jours, c'est comme si on était là, ajouta Severus.

Teddy fit une moue, et Harry éclata de rire.

- Bah, s'il a peur … commenta un petit garçon dans l'ombre de Severus.

- Pfff … la seule chose qu'il a craindre c'est les devoirs après tout, ajouta un autre avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ou les fantômes …

- Le Barron Sanglant !!!

- Les loups garou …

- Mais j'ai pas peur !!! s'écria Teddy rouge de colère. Et puis j'aimerais bien vous y voir vous …

- Bah, surement que Serpentard a hâte de nous avoir dans ses rangs, commenta le premier garçon.

- Je vais pas aller à Serpentard hein ? paniqua Teddy.

- Non, aucune chance, fit Severus, d'un ton moqueur, alors que les deux enfants ricanaient.

- T'inquiète pas, avec ton ascendance, y a de forte chance que tu ailles à Gryffondor, et puis comme ça je me sentirais moins seul … je serais plus le seul Gryffondor, rassura Harry. Aller, monte ou tu vas être en retard.

- En revoir, Teddy-chou !!! se moqua les enfants, tous sourires.

« Teddy-chou » leur tira la langue et serra son parrain dans ses bras, s'attardant plus que nécessaire. Puis il s'approcha de Severus honteux, avant de le prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

- Dis, même si je vais à Gryffondor, tu m'en voudras pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? répliqua Severus. Y a longtemps que je me suis fais une raison … Et puis, Serpentard t'étoufferait alors …

- Merci, grommela Teddy, de mauvaise humeur.

- Ça n'est pas une faiblesse Teddy, chaque maison a son point faible et son point fort, fais en fonction de toi, et oublie l'avis des autres, fit Severus en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tchao les microbes, lança à la cantonade Teddy en montant dans le train et en faisant signe d'au revoir à ses frères.

- Han le traître !!! Viens faire le bisou !!! s'exclamèrent les deux petits.

Teddy les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et leur recommanda de pas faire trop de bêtises et de laisser leurs pères tranquilles. Il leur ramènerait peut-être une surprise. Puis il monta en vitesse dans le train dont les portes se refermaient. Les deux enfants lui firent de grands signes depuis le quai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un tournant.

- Pfiou … plus facile que prévu, soupira Severus.

- Oui, mais il en reste deux encore … sourit Harry.

- Ah non !!! on veut pas y a aller !!! se récrièrent les deux petits.

- Ah si !!! s'exclama Severus, avec un regard noir machiavélique.

- Même pas peur, firent les deux enfants d'une même voix, avec le même sourire, alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

- Tu perds la main, mon cher, se moqua-t-il.

Severus baragouina quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et tourna les talons, faisant voleter sa cape noire. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé au moins. Harry poussa les deux jumeaux dehors et ils suivirent le maître des potions dans Londres. Il était onze heure et quart. Juste le temps de flâner un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis de déjeuner puis il faudrait emmener les jumeaux à l'école. Ils entraient en primaire, en CE2 _(NdlA : on va admettre que les classes portent le même nom en France et en Angleterre)_.

- Dis, papa Harry, quand est-ce qu'on aura une baguette nous aussi ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

- Quand il faudra aller à Poudlard, répondit Harry, en souriant de la hâte de ses enfants, et surtout de la joie qu'ils lui faisaient en l'appelant papa.

Il couva Severus d'un regard amoureux et ses enfants d'un regard protecteur. Severus frissonna doucement et lui rendit son sourire, toute mauvaise humeur disparue.

- J'ai hâte !!! s'exclama l'autre jumeaux.

- Chaque chose en son temps, les enfants, sourit Severus.

Ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour les uniformes des jumeaux, puis au Balais Volant, admirer le nouveau balais à la mode. Harry maintenait que son éclair de feu était le meilleur, soutenu par l'un des vendeurs, mais on ne pouvait rien contre la mode. Quand une heure sonna, le couple et leur fils transplannèrent non loin de l'école moldue des deux jumeaux qui montraient une mauvaise volonté évidente. Aucun ne voulait se séparer de leurs pères.

- Je veux pas !!! s'écrièrent-ils, l'air paniqué parfaitement maîtrisé.

- On en a déjà discuter, Loriss, Rayhan, soupira Harry, las. Vous ne resterez que la semaine, on vient vous chercher vendredi soir.

- Mais pourquoi, vous nous avez toujours tout appris, pourquoi maintenant on est obligé d'aller à l'école avec les moldus ?

- Vous avez besoin d'apprendre ce que seul eux peuvent vous apprendre, répondit Severus, que lui aussi cette séparation déchirait le cœur.

Les jumeaux firent la moue. Harry soupira. Jusque là, il avait pu concilier sa vie de famille et son rôle d'ambassadeur à la perfection. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas placer les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne maîtrisent leur magie un tant soit peu. Il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de les laisser seuls dans une école moldue. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il voulait retirer de la tête des jumeaux certaines idées reçues qu'ils avaient acquises on ne sait comment, ni où.

- Vous voulez plus de nous ? pleurnicha Loriss.

- Bien sur que non, contredit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. On vous aime plus que tout, autant que Teddy, vous êtes nos enfants et rien ni personne ne pourra nous prendre ça. Vous serez toujours dans nos cœurs quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je veux pas y aller, hoqueta Loriss, en larme.

Harry le serra plus fort dans ses bras, sentant les larmes pointées le bout de leur petite goutte. Rayhan se serra contre la jambe d'Harry. Et Severus les enserra à son tour. Il avait encore du mal à se faire aux démonstrations d'affection en publique.

- Aller, vous allez devoir y aller, souffla-t-il la gorge serrée. On vient vous chercher vendredi soir. Vous avez deux jours à tenir.

Les deux jumeaux séchèrent leurs larmes silencieuses et attrapèrent leurs valises qui avaient retrouvé leurs tailles normales. Ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par Madame Loyld, la directrice qui fit un clin d'œil entendu au couple. C'était une sorcière aimable et elle adorait son travail. Son école mélangeait les enfants moldus et sorciers, qui le voulaient, et personne ne savait qui était qui.

Harry se serra contre son calice qui passa possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils soupirèrent de concert. Maintenant restait plus qu'à retourner dans leur manoir soudain vide et silencieux sans les enfants. Ils étaient encore en vacances jusqu'à lundi. Et lundi, le travail recommençait. Vampires qui souhaitaient trouver du travail, dossiers d'adoption, vampires incarcérés pour différentes raisons, nouveaux vampires qu'il fallait maîtriser, surtout s'ils avaient leur calice. Bref, que de la joie, maintenant qu'Armand faisait son tour du monde accompagné par Georges qui avait laissé son magasin au bon soin de Myra et Severus.

- C'est affreusement plus glauque, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, soupira Severus, en entrant.

- Hum … répondit Harry, laconiquement.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Severus.

Harry était étrangement pâle, et avait le regard vide.

- Harry ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, en le secouant légèrement.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le regard soudain illuminé et un sourire magnifique.

- Je t'aime, lança-t-il, abruptement.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, alors me refait jamais ça, t'entend ?

- Oui, Professeur … minauda Harry.

- Potter, reprit Severus, faussement coléreux.

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Ils tournaient en dérision ces années de haine et d'ignorance. Ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le salon où les jouets trainaient encore éparse sur le sol. Ils rangèrent le tout dans un coin, pour ne pas oublier qu'il manquait trois personnes au manoir. Puis Severus s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé devant la grande cheminée. Harry sourit et grimpa sur ses jambes, à quatre pattes il remonta jusqu'au visage de son calice, qu'il couvrit de baiser.

- Enfin, seuls, souffla Harry, faisant courir son souffle et sa langue le long de l'oreille de son calice. Même s'ils me manquent déjà.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Il sourit et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt et le pull léger de son calice, elles virevoltaient sur le ventre qui se contracta sous les caresses aériennes, alors que l'ex-espion gémissait plus fort. Mais bientôt toute caresse cessa et Severus grogna de frustration, faisant rire son vampire qui se redressa, se retrouvant à genou sur le ventre de son amant, un genou de chaque côté de lui.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, souffla le brun, ses yeux émeraudes scintillant de malice.

Il fit passer ses mains sous son propre pull qui retira avec un regard aguicheur vrillé dans celui abyssal du maître des potions. Puis, doucement par-dessus son t-shirt blanc, il caressa son ventre remontant avec lenteur et sensualité sur son torse, titillant lui-même ses tétons durcis, s'arrachant un gémissement rauque. Puis, il fit disparaître le t-shirt devenu gênant qui alla rejoindre son pull au pied du canapé. Il continua à caresser son torse avec légèreté, monstre de luxure et de sensualité.

Severus était incapable de quitter du regard le corps qui se tortillait sous les assauts des mains fines et fragiles de son amant. Il se sentait légèrement à l'étroit, compressé dans son jean et par le poids de son amant. Harry se mouvait toujours au dessus de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse le toucher, la magie du vampire l'en empêchait. Il était condamné à le regarder se procurer le plaisir qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui offrir, entravé par le vampire.

Harry observait attentivement l'effet qu'il avait sur son calice, et il était plutôt content de lui. Il fit glisser une main vers le bas, toujours plus bas. Elle s'arrêta sur l'élastique de son boxer qui dépassait de son jean, sans s'aventurer plus loin, provoquant le son agréable d'un gémissement de frustration. Ravi, Harry continua sa descente, il fit glisser magiquement sa braguette libérant avec une lenteur incroyable son érection douloureuse. Il fit glisser le jean autant qu'il pu et caressa son érection par-dessus son boxer, s'arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

- Harry … laisse moi … laisse moi te toucher, gémit Severus.

- Non, claqua la voix du vampire. Tu as seulement le droit de regarder, souffla-t-il, plus doux en l'embrassant doucement.

Intérieurement, le vampire jubilait de la réaction de son calice, il pouvait sentir la bosse qui déformait le jean du calice sous ses fesses, et ça l'excitait plus que ses attouchements. Le boxer finit par rejoindre le jean, libérant complètement l'érection humide. Il sentait les battements de son cœur désordonnés et rapides. Sa main effleura d'abord le gland rougis timidement, puis il prit plus d'initiative et referma ses doigts arachnéens autour de sa virilité dressée avec fierté.

- Sev, souffla Harry, se cambrant au dessus de son calice.

- Harry, lui fit écho la voix du maître des potions, rauque.

Le vampire accéléra la cadence de ses attouchements et finit par éjaculer sur le ventre de son calice en gémissant son nom. Il sentit la pression de l'érection du calice diminuer sous ses fesses, puis il s'écroula sur le calice alors que la magie du vampire le libérait, lui rendant la liberté de ses mouvements.

- Prends moi, Harry, supplia le maître des potions en entourant les frêles épaules du vampire.

Le jeune homme se redressa, ses yeux brillant de l'éclat du vampire comblé par la simple demande du calice. D'un sort informulé, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Puis Harry retourna Severus, qui agrippa le coussin d'argent alors que les mains du vampire couraient sur son ventre descendant avec une lenteur insupportable vers son sexe à nouveau tendu. Un soupire de bien être lui échappa alors que la main atteignait son objectif, et que l'autre redessinait amoureusement sa colonne vertébrale.

- Harry, gémit le maître des potions, au supplice. Prends moi …

Mais Harry n'allait pas plus loin, se contentant de caresser son amant avec passion et patience. Alors que son amant s'agitait, de plus en plus impatient sous lui, il consentit enfin à le préparer alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Severus grogna de frustration, alors que son érection se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. La bouche d'Harry prit le même chemin que sa main alors que le calice se crispait, dans l'attente de son prochain supplice qui tardait à venir. Il s'arrêta sur la chute des reins de son amant.

- Je t'interdis de jouir sans moi, souffla le vampire, un sourire sadique peint sur le visage.

- Harry, supplia le calice.

Mais Harry avait entreprit de faire glisser sa langue entre les fesses de son amant, allant jusqu'à titiller l'anneau de chaire dilater de plaisir. La langue taquine s'aventura à l'intérieur, faisait hurler de plaisir le calice, qui ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps encore comme ça.

- Harry, je vais … gémit Severus.

- Non, tu ne vas pas, souffla le vampire, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant dans cet état.

Jugeant qu'il en avait assez eu pour cette fois, le vampire pénétra son calice avec un râle de pur plaisir. Très vite, il les emmena vers un ciel étoilé, une dimension qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Severus n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de devenir fou, il sentait la magie puissante de son vampire l'entourer, le protéger au-delà de toute limite.

- Viens, entendit-il, pourtant, distinctement dans les brumes du plaisir charnel.

Il sentit les deux canines s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il libéra la pression de son sexe et se répandit sur le canapé dans un râle rauque où le nom de son vampire se distinguait clairement. Harry ne tarda pas à l'accompagné alors qu'il sentait l'anneau se resserré autour de son sexe. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, le vampire se nourrissant de petite gorgée du liquide vital de son calice avec délectation. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, écoutant simplement l'autre respirer plus ou moins calmement.

- Je t'aime, souffla soudain le calice, rouge de confusion et de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Je sais, souffla le vampire, amoureusement.

Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps encore tremblant de son amant. Il invoqua une couverture, et se cala dans le canapé, laissant son calice le recouvrir de son corps chaud et rassurant, puis il recouvrit leur corps enlacés de la couverture émeraude. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, au chaud sous la couverture, seulement éclairés par le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, alors que le jour déclinait. Ils entendirent à peine Drago et Ginny arrivés par la cheminée.

- On les réveille tu crois ? demanda vicieusement Drago.

- Je crois pas qu'ils soient très habillés si on en juge les vêtements qui jonchent le sol, contredit Ginny, peu encline à découvrir son ancien professeur en tenu d'Adam.

Drago soupira et ramassa les affaires de son parrain alors que Ginny se chargeait de celle du Survivant. Une fois qu'ils aient tout plier, ils montèrent chercher des affaires propres et s'attelèrent à la tâche délicate de réveiller les deux amants difficiles. Drago abandonna bien vite. Ginny soupira et s'approcha du couple.

- Harry ? Professeur ? appela-t-elle, anxieuse des mouvements brusques que pouvaient avoir les deux amants au réveil.

Dans son dos Drago s'approchait des jouets dans le coin de la pièce, mais il glissa sur une voiture et s'étala de tout son long, en criant de surprise. Ginny sursauta violemment, alors que les deux amants se réveillaient en sursaut.

- Drago, ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Espèce de malade, j'ai failli mourir de peur …

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? grogna Severus, de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait ainsi réveiller.

- Je suis désolée, fit Ginny, contrite, mais c'est William qui ne va pas bien, ta potion ne fait pas effet …

Severus se redressa complètement alors que Harry grognait de mécontentement, il avait froid soudain. William était le filleul de Severus, Harry savait que son calice s'inquiétait pour lui. Et quand il vit le regard emplit de larme de Ginny et celui vide de Drago qui la serrait dans ses bras, il capitula.

- Tu as laissé les enfants seuls, s'étonna toute fois le Survivant.

- Non, Granger est là bas, aussi, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps avec tous ces gnomes, fit Drago, de son ton traînait où perçait l'inquiétude.

Harry voulait bien le croire. Il soupira et interrogea Severus du regard. Ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles. D'un commun accord, ils se tournèrent vers le couple.

- On a besoin d'une douche d'abord, on arrive dans une demi heure, décida Harry.

Drago et Ginny hochèrent la tête. Puis se détournèrent, le temps que le couple disparaisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin', Sev' est le meilleur, tenta de rassurer Drago.

- Je sais bien, mais Will … Oh, Drago, et s'il ne trouvait pas ? fondit en larme la jeune femme.

- Non, il trouvera, je te le promet, il trouvera, maintint Drago, conscient qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son fils.

Une demie heure plus tard, comme convenu, les deux couples partirent pour le manoir Malefoy. Hermione leur sauta littéralement dessus.

- Grand Dieu, vous voilà de retour !!! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'une flèche jaillissait de la cuisine.

Elle l'évita de justesse, mais pas Severus.

- JE L'AI EU !!! s'écria Scorpius, qui déchanta en voyant qui il avait eu.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait un malade dans ce manoir ? s'étonna le maître des potions d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Le petit blond baissa son arc, et son regard se voila.

- William est dans le salon, avec Lola et Lynah, Corentin et Solange ne devraient pas tarder.

Aussitôt les paroles du blond entendu, aussitôt les deux jumeaux Weasley apparaissaient, tout sourire. Ils enlacèrent bien vite leur cousin en voyant qui étaient arrivés et ce que cela impliquait. Severus passa près d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius puis disparu dans le salon où l'attendait le reste des enfants Malefoy.

- Oncle Sev', sourit Lola.

- Bonsoir Lola, Lynah, sourit Severus en s'approchant des deux filles qui couvaient leur petit frère qui babillait difficilement.

Le bambin fut pris d'une quinte de toux et les deux filles le redressèrent. L'enfant sembla se calmer un peu, mais il toussait toujours. Severus posa une main sur le ventre du petit, qui brilla d'une lueur pâle. Ses poumons étaient endommagés. Severus sourit, rassuré, il s'attendait à pire.

- Ce n'est rien, enfin, pas grand-chose, juste de l'asthme un peu plus poussé que la moyenne, rassura-t-il à l'intention des parents.

Drago et Ginny soupirèrent de concert. Les crises du petit William étaient vraiment impressionnantes.

- Il faudra aller à Ste Mangouste, pour plus de détails, mais pour l'instant, empêcher le de s'allonger complètement, faites le dormir à moitié assis et surtout éviter qu'il s'agite trop, ses bronches risquent de ne pas suivre.

- On ira à l'hôpital demain à la première heure alors, assura Drago.

- Vous resterez bien dîner, Ron ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, offrit Ginny, visiblement soulagée.

- Pourquoi ne pas être allé à Ste Mangouste toute suite ? s'enquit Harry.

- En fait, j'ai fait le même genre de crise quand j'étais petit, avoua Drago, la première personne à qui j'ai pensé c'était Severus, c'était lui qui me calmait quand j'étais petit.

Un silence plâna au dessus d'eux, puis Harry reprit la parole, tout sourire.

- Pourquoi pas, Ginny, le manoir est bien vide sans nos petits monstres …

- Alors, comment s'est passé la rentrée de Teddy ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça aurait pu être pire … soupira Severus, faisant rire l'assemblée.

- Les jumeaux l'ont charrié comme toujours, mais quand il a fallu qu'ils y aillent eux aussi, ils n'en menaient pas large non plus, ajouta Harry, venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son calice.

Ron arriva quelques heures plus tard, complètement crevé. Mais il retrouva bien vite la forme quand ses jumeaux l'enlacèrent. Il embrassa sa femme et salua Harry et Severus. La soirée s'écoula calmement, rythmée par les récits de Drago ou Harry sur l'aristocratie dont il se moquait ouvertement, ou sur les vampires qui ne faisaient plus peur à personne. La paix s'était enfin installée sur le groupe soudé qu'ils avaient formé au mépris de tout ce qui avait fait que la guerre avait éclaté.

Severus et Harry ne rentrèrent que tard dans la nuit quand Drago avait couché ses fils et filles, quand Hermione et Ron avait convaincu les jumeaux qu'ils reverraient leurs oncles et tantes en temps et en heure, quand Ginny eut fini de remercier Severus de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils. Le calice était dans la salle de bain, il se brossait sagement les dents, quand il sentit une langue chatouiller sa nuque et un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre au creux de son oreille. Il était simplement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, laissant son dos au regard empli de désir de son vampire. Il se rinça la bouche et allait se retourner quand il sentit à nouveau la magie du vampire l'empêcher de bouger.

Harry avait envie de jouer encore. Cette après midi, ça lui avait vraiment plu, il en voulait encore. Il fit courir sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale saillante, alors que ses mains caressaient le torse blanc de son calice, titillant agréablement les boutons de chaire durcis, provoquant d'innombrables gémissements qui le ravirent. Puis il fit descendre avec lenteur ses mains, et bientôt elles plongèrent sous le pantalon de pyjama, arrachant un petit cri de surprise au calice sous la caresse froide. Il caressa avec amour le sexe tendu, reposant dans ses mains, alors que sa langue écartait les fesses blanches libérées par la chute du pantalon. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'anus frissonnant d'anticipation. Elle écarta les chaires humides et alla titiller l'intérieur chaud et accueillant du calice. Harry prit un malin plaisir à emmener son calice vers l'orgasme, l'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait de trop près.

- Harry, gémit le calice.

- Non … pas encore …

Il fit se retourner Severus et s'agenouilla devant lui, puis sa langue vint titiller le gland suintant déjà, elle récolta en douceur le liquide pré-séminal, et s'en délecta, alors que deux doigts s'inséraient dans les chaires humides, préparant l'étroit passage pour ce qui allait suivre. Harry retira sa bouche et continua ses caresses sur le sexe du calice de son autre main, puis inséra un troisième doigt. Il se releva et s'empara de la bouche du calice, récupérant un gémissement divin. Leurs érections se frottèrent et le calice se libéra dans la main du vampire qui enduit son sexe de la semence ainsi répandue dans sa main, puis il retourna le calice et le pénétra d'un seul coup dans un râle de plaisir. Severus n'avait même pas eut le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà il durcissait de nouveau. Harry toucha sa prostate au deuxième coup, le faisant hurler de plaisir, alors que le vampire s'accrochait à ses reins. Severus avait depuis longtemps compris que se retenir ne servait à rien, et surtout que le vampire adorait sa voix pendant l'acte. Aussi ne se privait-il pas de se faire entendre.

Il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour repeindre la salle de bain. D'un infrmulé Harry nettoya les traces de leurs ébats et embrassa son calice à pleine bouche, prenant possession d'autorité de sa langue. Le calice entoura la taille fine du vampire, le rapprochant encore de lui. Ils n'avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre. Ils se douchèrent ensemble, puis allèrent rejoindre leur lit pour se câliner encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que le calice tombe de sommeil. Harry sourit. Même si ses jeunes années n'avaient été une partie de plaisir, il était heureux, entier, comblé de la présence de Severus et de ses enfants. Même si ce n'étaient pas vraiment les leurs, ils les aimaient comme tels, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Il sourit. La vie avait fini par lui sourire.

HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS

_un peu bâclée comme fin ... enfin ... _

_Review ?_

**L.**


End file.
